Love Conquers All
by Faerlain
Summary: This is for my best friend, Amy.This is your typical 'girl falls into MiddleEarth'. I know that there are already HUNDREDS out there, but i wanted a go! Basically, a girl called Amy falls into MiddleEarth, and goes on adventures with the Fellowship etc.
1. Cruzing

Ok, this is a typical 'girl-falls-into-Middle-Earth-thing'. SORRY! My friend has written a story with me as the main character, so I thought I had better do one in return. (Her name is Lothliana. Go read her stories!) And I wanted to have a go at one of these myself, seeing as there are so many out there! ^_^ 

So, please read, even if you think this will be awful, and tell me what you think in a review. Cheers. ^_^ 

_~Lainfaer~_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Love Conquers All._

_Chapter 1: Cruzing._

_"I'm leaving today  
Living it, leaving it to change___

_Slowly drifting into a peaceful breeze  
Tongue tied, twisted are all my memories  
Celebrating a fantasy come true  
Packing all my bags finally on the move___

_I'm leaving today  
I'm living it, leaving it to change___

_As I'm driving I'm captured by the view  
Of so much beauty, the road becomes my muse  
The heat is rising and my head soars through the wind  
Cool, calm, collective is a child that lost a thing___

_I'm leaving today  
I'm living it, I'm leaving it to change  
I'm leaving today  
I'm living it, I'm leaving it to change  
But somehow I'm missing  
I think I really miss it ___

_Don't walk away   
And I'm feeling like I've never felt before  
Turn down the memories of yesteryears and broken dreams  
I'm free, finally free___

_Slowly drifting into a peaceful breeze___

_I'm leaving today  
I'm living it, leaving it to change  
See I'm leaving today  
I'm living it, I'm leaving it to change  
I'm leaving today (I'm leaving it to change)  
Living it, I'm leaving it to change___

_Living it, leaving it  
Said I'm living it, leaving it  
Living it, leaving it to change   
(I'm leaving it to change)  
But somehow I miss it  
I think I really miss it   
One day"_

_("Cruz" - Christina Aguilera ™)_

Amy grinned to herself as she zoomed down the M25, on her way to London. She had her _Stripped _album playing full blast in her car, and she loved it. 

Her silver convertible shone in the bright May sunshine, reflecting every ray. She had the roof down and her sunglasses on. She was cool, single, and free.

Free. She loved that word. That git Dan would pay for his cheating, but she could wait. For now, she was driving up to London to spend summer with her best mate, Natalie. 

She was a young woman of 23, blonde hair and green eyes. Every boys dream. She was fairly tall, standing proudly at 5"8, and slender with a nice curved figure. 

She leant forward to skip through to the track _Voice Within. _It started playing, and she smiled to herself. It was one of her favourite songs, and she felt it was rather symbolic to her.

Since she had been four years old, she had lived in an orphanage. Her parents had been killed in a boating accident, and so she had been orphaned. They had no other family, and so her mothers' friend had offered to adopt her, but she had been found unfit to keep children. So Social Services had put her into an orphanage, and she had hated every moment. 

Except when Natalie had turned up. She was orphaned at the age of ten, and she and Amy had clicked straight away. They got on like a house on fire, and when they were living in the orphanage together, they would never be found apart. Then, when they were old enough to get jobs and move out, Natalie had got a job as a fashion designer up in London, and so Amy had been left alone again. But she visited whenever she could, and they always had loads of fun together. 

Up ahead she could see a major traffic jam, and she sighed. That was the big drawback of the M25. Always huge traffic jams. She reached it, and stopped. She turned her CD player down a bit, and sat back to wait.

All of a sudden, there was a huge bang behind her. She turned round, just in time to see a huge tanker sliding her way on its side. She screamed, tried to get out the car, but it was too late. The tanker hit her car, and she saw no more. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

So, how was that for a beginning? Ok, rubbish, awful? Please review and tell me your thoughts. ^_^ 

Chapter 2 coming very soon. ^_^

_~Lainfaer~ _


	2. Rescue or Kidnap?

Ok everybody out there, a message for you. This story is really just a favour for my mate. She has written a story based on me, and put it on here. So, I have done the same for her. If you don't wish to read it, then please don't. I know this has been done before, hundreds of times, but I felt like doing one. If you don't like it, then I'm afraid my message is abrupt and to-the-point. Tough. 

Now, for those of you who are going to read this story, I have put a couple of chapters up tonight, as this one is very short. If you want to review, please do. but basically, this story is for my friend. Thank you. 

_~Lainfaer~ _

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

sunni07- You're the only one who actually liked the story! Did I update soon enough? Thanks for reviewing. Please do so again! ^_^ 

Marpessa- Yeah, yeah, alright. I get what you're saying. Thanks. 

Me- You think I have talent? Thanks. I know these stories are really typical, but I just wanted to have a go. You can't blame a person for trying, can you? 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Chapter 2: Rescue or Kidnap?_

Birds singing. All around her, the sound of birds singing. The ground beneath her was soft, and there were beautiful smells everywhere. She slowly opened her eyes.

Trees were above her, and through the branches she could spy bright blue sky. She groaned at her aching body, and gradually sat up, holding her head. She looked all around.

It was incredible. Trees and flowers everywhere, no matter which way she looked. She was sat on lush green grass, such as she had never seen before. She had never seen a sight like his before. She did come from Dorset, a county in England filled with countryside, but nothing could meet the beauty of this clearing.    

She struggled to her feet, and gasped at a pain in her leg. She looked down, and saw blood leaking through her dark blue jeans. There were no signs of any other inhabitants, yet she did not feel as alone as she thought she would.

//But where on Earth am I?//

She hobbled over to a nearby rock, and carefully sat down to inspect her leg. It had a long gash in it, and she knew she would be scarred for life. She could hardly remember anything, except a large bang. 

She sat there for a few minutes, trying to work things out in her head. She had nothing with her, no bag, no money, or her phone. Though she doubted she could get a signal out here in the middle of nowhere anyway. 

She had the strange feeling that she was being watched, and a shiver ran down her spine. She felt rather cold, and wanted her jacket. But she had left it in the car… 

//The car! The crash!//

Everything came flooding back to her. She had been on her way to London, to see Natalie, and there had been a tanker. It had hit her car, and then everything had gone black. And now…she was here, in the middle of nowhere, without any means of contacting anyone. No money, no phone…what was she going to do? Just hope and pray that someone would eventually find her.

//Not even my hairbrush! I must look a state.//

Something sharp suddenly touched the back of her neck, like the thorn of a bush. She went to swipe it away, but a cold, yet calm voice stopped her. 

"Do not move, unless you wish to have an arrow protruding from your neck."

She swallowed nervously. 

//Crap, now I'm stuck with a mad lunatic whose got an arrow sticking in my neck! Has this raving idiot kidnapped me?//

Whoever was holding the arrow took it away from her neck, and walked round to face her. She gasped. 

In front of her stood one of the most beautiful beings she had ever seen. He was tall, taller than her, and had long shimmering blonde hair. He was very slender and, she noted, had the most gorgeous toned legs! She looked up at his face, with had no spots or blemishes. His eyes were a piercing blue, and she shivered under their glare. 

//Shame he's mad.//

"Who are you?" he asked, slotting the arrow back into his quiver. His bow was now in his left hand. 

"My name's Amy," she replied.  

He frowned. "That is a strange name."   
"Its actually quite common where I come from."

"Really? And where do you come from exactly?" 

"Poole, in Dorset."

"Where?"   
"Poole, in Dor…where am I?"

"You are on the borders of Mirkwood." Her eyes widened. She knew where Mirkwood was. "You mean…in Middle-Earth?"

"Of course I do, where else? How did you get here?"   
"I…I don't know." Her heart was pounding in her chest. How could she be on the M25 one minute, and in Middle-Earth the next? Surely it wasn't possible. 

He saw her expression change to sorrow and confusion, and felt a bit of sympathy for her. He crouched down to face her. "Listen…Amy from Poole in Dorset. You look strange to us, your clothes are different, and you have quite a strange accent. You say you do not know how you came here. What happened exactly?"   
"I was in a car crash," she started to explain, but stopped at the look on his face. "Oh, a car is…like a cart on wheels, that goes very fast, and you don't need horses to pull it. You drive it, using a steering wheel. It runs on a fuel called petrol." He raised an eyebrow, but bid her continue. 

"Anyway, a huge…car, hit mine, and everything went black. I woke up in this clearing, without any of my belongings except the clothes I am wearing."

"That is a strange story Amy," he said. "Well, I think you should come with us to see our King. He is very wise, and will know what to do."   
"There are more of you?"   
"Oh yes, plenty. They are hidden in the trees, just out of your sight. Come." He stood, and held out a hand. She smiled, and he helped her to her feet. "You are injured, lean on me." She slung an arm round his shoulder and he one round her waist. He slowly led her out of the clearing, and they started off through the forest. 

More joined them as they walked, some giving her questioning looks, but most just ignoring her. She felt nervous under their gaze, and stayed as close as she could to…

"Sorry, but, what's your name?" she asked in a whisper. 

He smiled. "Silivren."

"That's a lovely name." 

"Thank you. Yours is strange to us, but it sounds nice."

"Its plain," she replied. "But I guess I'm stuck with it." He smiled again. 

They continued in silence, Silivren helping her over small brooks and hard areas to walk on. The forest grew darker, and the trees more dense. It also grew colder, and when Amy shivered, Silivren placed his cloak around her shoulders. It was thin, yet it kept her much warmer. He did not seem to feel the cold.

"Sorry about me being so nosy," she said after a while. "And this probably sounds really rude but…what are you?"  
He laughed, a beautiful sound to her ears. "We are Elves Amy."  
She nodded. "I thought so."

When she and Natalie had been teenagers, 13 and 14, the Lord of the Rings had come out in the cinema. They had immediately fallen head over heels in love with the Elf of the Fellowship, Legolas of Mirkwood. Whilst the films were out, they were always drooling over pictures of him. They actually fancied the actor, Orlando Bloom, and still did. They thought he was _gorgeous_! But they knew that Middle-Earth and the Fellowship was just a story, nothing more. Now Amy's mind was starting to change. She had been told she was in Mirkwood, and she was with Elves. 

//Oh crap! I'm going to meet King Thranduil, Legolas' father! Maybe I'll get to meet Legolas himself! Oooh…// 

She daydreamed for the rest of that journey.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

See, it was short. Now, onto chapter 3. ^_^ 

_~Lainfaer~ _


	3. Questions

This chapter is quite long. I won't say anymore, because I said all I needed to say in the last chapter. On with chapter 3 then. ^_^

_~Lainfaer~_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Chapter 3: Questions. _

She also panicked rather a bit. Whilst they walked, she went over the story of Lord of the Rings in her head, and everything that she had found out about Elves and their ways. 

//I am _so _going to mess up!//

She soon grew tired, and started stumbling a bit more. So Silivren lifted her into his arms, and carried her the rest of the way. She smiled as a thank you, and leant her head against his shoulder. 

He smelt of the woods, trees, and flowers. Crisp Autumn mornings, yet bright Summer days. The freshness of a new Spring afternoon, and the harsh cold of a Winters' night. Spices and fruits blended in made an amazing concoction of smells. 

//This would make a fantastic aftershave!//

Even though they hardly knew each other, he was being more kind and caring to her than Dan ever had been. If she had been hurt when she was with him, he would just say:

"Get a plaster, it'll be fine in a day or two." Then he would leave her to it.

She pushed Dan out of her thoughts, and concentrated on the present. She was in a huge group of Elves, being carried to meet their King. What was she going to do when she met him?

//Faint?//

At least that would give her a bit of extra time to prepare for their meeting. 

//Ok, now remember to bow…no, _curtsey, _and be polite. Use Middle-Earthish language, no slang, or swearing! Definitely _no swearing! _Make sure I look reasonably smart…I wonder if they'll give me some decent clothes to wear? Thank him for his hospitality, if he gives me any that is. Thank the Elves for rescuing me, that's better…//

"What are you thinking about Amy?" Silivren asked her, noticing her sudden decline in questions. 

She shook her head. "Nothing important." She grinned at the way he said her name. So properly, and definably. With every word he said, he pronounced every letter perfectly. 

"How much further?" she asked, yawning. 

"About half an hour. Get some sleep if you wish." She nodded, and shut her eyes, leaning her head back against his shoulder. 

****

Amy opened her eyes and yawned. She stretched, then realised she was covered by sheets. Very soft sheets, she noted. She yawned again, and sat up. 

She was in a small room, lying in a four-poster bed. The walls were made of carved stone, and the ceiling had intricate designs carved into it. There was another archway, leading through to a washroom. Sunlight poured in though some glass-panelled doors to her right. White curtains hung at them, and they were slightly open. A gentle breeze blew in, making them flutter. Her sheets were white, as was her pillow and nightgown. 

//Hey, where are my clothes?//

They were lying over the back of a chair that sat in front of a wooden dressing table, also with delicate carvings. It held a mirror, and had on it a hairbrush, hand-held mirror, and comb. All were wrought of silver, and finely polished. 

//Oh joy of joys…a hairbrush! Finally!//

She slid out of bed, and her feet touched some white slippers, made of a soft cotton-like material. She slipped into them, and found they fitted her perfectly. She tiptoed over to the dressing table, and picked up the hairbrush. She sat down and brushed her hair free of any knots.

//I feel like a Princess!//

She felt clean, and refreshed, but couldn't remember having a bath. Her clothes had also been washed, and the cut in the leg had been stitched up. In fact, they looked brand new, as if they had never been worn or ruined. 

A wardrobe stood between the archway and the doors that led out onto a balcony. Her curiosity got the better of her, and she crept over to have a look.

It was full of beautiful, floor-length dresses, and gowns. She fingered them gently, and found they were exceedingly soft beneath her touch. There seemed to be hundreds, all different colours, and materials. Blues, greens, pinks, whites…every colour imaginable. In different lights, they seemed to shine different colours. 

//Have I died and gone to heaven? Elves, beautiful surroundings, everything here that I need, and all these wonderful clothes…//

There was a soft knock at her door. She shut the wardrobe door, and sat on the edge of her bed. "Yes?"

It opened, and an Elf-maiden entered. "Oh good, you're awake. How do you feel?"   
"Much better thank you," she replied, smiling. The Elf shut the door, and walked over to the wardrobe. "Would you like something new to wear?"   
"Yes please. Am I still in Mirkwood?" she asked as the Elf took out several dresses. 

"Yes, and you have to go and speak with the King. But I am afraid he is not in the best of moods. His son, Prince Legolas has just returned from a trip to Imladris, and has announced he has yet more travelling to do. The King doesn't usually mind these short trips, but not one after the other. Apparently, it's something quite important, but I don't know all the little details. They're in the throne room now, talking. Well, I should say shouting. Every Elf in Mirkwood can hear it!" She laughed. "Any argument that happens between King Thranduil and his son can be heard for miles around." She brought over a few dresses, and indicated for Amy to stand up. She held a couple against her front. 

"I think a light blue would suit you best," she commented. She picked one up from where they lay on the bed, and held it up. "How about this?"  
Amy touched it. It was soft, made of some sort of silk. It shimmered light blue in the sunlight that still shone in through the doors. If it moved, she could catch glimpses of silver and light greens. It had a metallic glow to it.

"Its lovely," she answered, smiling.  

"Go through there and try it on." Amy took the dress through to the washroom, and took off her nightgown. She slipped the dress over her head, and found it fitted perfectly, hugging every curve she had. She then padded back through.

"That looks wonderful," the Elf said, smiling. The other dresses had already been put away. 

Amy looked at herself in the full-length mirror of the wardrobe. It did look lovely. 

"I look and feel so…different," she said quietly. She looked at the Elf. "What's your name, if you don't mind me asking?"   
"Seregon."

"That's a lovely name. All you Elves have beautiful names."

"Come, sit down, and I shall do your hair." Amy sat in the chair, and let Seregon brush her hair. She let it hang loose against her back, and Amy noticed it had gone a bit wavy, and didn't hang dead straight like it normally did.

After a few minutes, Seregon placed down the brush. "There, that's better. Now, come on, let's take you to see the King. Would you like a drink first?" Amy nodded, her voice failing on her already. She had a small glass of water, then Seregon led her down to the throne room. 

The hallways were all carved out of stone, just like her room. The ceiling was wooden, and had vines and leaves as decoration. Various tapestries lined the walls, depicting scenes from the history of Mirkwood and her people. Paintings were hung up too, and some she could see, were definitely done by a child. Portraits of the woods and members of the royal family, looking at the clothes and crowns they were wearing. The floor was lined with a dark red carpet with gold embroidery along the edge. Again, it was leaves and vines. 

//These are Wood-Elves after all,// she reminded herself as she gazed at all the immaculate designs.         

They passed many Elves along the way, and they all smiled at Amy and her guide. She smiled nervously back. Her hands were clasped in front of her, and she could feel them sweating. 

Eventually, they reached a large wooden door, and even through the thick oak, Amy could quite clearly hear two people shouting at each other. She glanced at Seregon, who was smiling. 

"See what I mean," she whispered.

Amy grinned, then someone else joined them.

"Loud, aren't they?" Silivren commented. Amy smiled at him. "You can say that again."   
"How are you anyway?"   
"Much better. I never got to thank you for bringing me in."  

"Its fine. Good luck with meeting the King. I had better go and tell him you're up." He braced his shoulders, and opened the door. Amy caught a glimpse of a large stone hall with wooden panelling before the door was shut again. 

The shouting ceased, and she faintly heard Silivrens' clear voice cutting through the now silent air. She swallowed nervously a couple of times, then the door reopened. 

"He will see you now," Silivren told her. She nodded, and glanced at Seregon.

"Good luck," she whispered, and smiled. Amy smiled weakly back, and stepped into the hall with Silivren. 

It was incredible. The ceiling was high above her, and held up with marble pillars. Large windows let sunlight come streaming in, lighting every nook and cranny. There were few doors, and the only ones there were, were large, and made of oak with wrought iron handles and locks. 

Amy gazed around in awe. Never before had she seen a hall so vast, yet elegant. Her gaze turned towards the far end, where there were four thrones. On the largest one, sat an Elf, tall, proud, and elegant, with long golden hair and startling blue eyes. His throne was carved of wood, leaves, vines, and animals carved as decoration. His hands rested upon the arms, and Amy could almost sense his restlessness. He wore dark green robes with gold hems, and his tunic and leggings were silver. Upon his head, he bore a crown of ivy leaves, red berries, and vines. He smiled warmly at her, yet she could see he was tired. 

Before him, stood another Elf, almost identical to the King. He too was tall and proud, with long, light gold hair, and the same dazzling blue eyes. He wore a brown travelling tunic, and his leggings were dark silver. He had a quiver of arrows upon his back, and he held his bow loosely in his left hand. He wore a deep frown upon his forehead, and a small scowl played upon his lips. 

Amy reached the centre of the hall with Silivren, and curtseyed. Her knees were still wobbling dangerously, and she took deep breaths to try and calm herself down. She noticed both Elves were slightly flushed from shouting. 

"So, you are Amy," Thranduil started as way of introduction. His voice was clear and pure, ringing around the hall like the pealing of bells. 

She nodded. "Yes my Lord. I am honoured to be in such fine company." To her, her own voice sounded dull and boring against the Kings'.

He smiled. "Welcome to Mirkwood. This, by the way, is my son, Legolas Greenleaf." Amy looked over at the Prince, and instantly felt faint again. She had finally met the real Prince Legolas. 

She quickly calmed herself down, and curtseyed again. "My Lord."

Legolas it seemed, was rather surprised at having a human woman in his palace. "My Lady," he replied, one eyebrow raised questioningly.

"Amy was found on the borders of Mirkwood Legolas," Thranduil told his son. "Captain Silivren found her, and brought her back here to be healed."

"I must thank you all again for your wonderful hospitality," Amy said, her gaze now fixed firmly upon the King. Even so, she could feel Legolas looking at her, and started to feel dizzy.

"How is your leg?" Thranduil asked.

"Much better thank you my Lord. Just throbbing a little."

"When you are fully recovered, you must tell me your story of how you came here. Captain Silivren has told me what he knows, but I am sure there is more."   
"I myself am not completely aware of what happened my Lord, but I will tell you as much as I can." She held a hand to her head, the headache returning.  

"Thank you Amy. Your arrival is a mystery to us. Go now and rest, and we will talk again later."

She smiled. "Thank you my Lo…" but she never finished the sentence. She collapsed to the floor, and both Legolas and Silivren reached out and caught her.

Thranduil stood and walked over. "Lay her down," he commanded. They lay her gently on the floor, and he felt her forehead. "Fetch Seregon." Silivren went out and collected her. She came hurrying in. "Thank you my Lord. I will see to her."

"Now Legolas," she heard the King continue. "We also will talk later."

"Yes Adar," he replied, and turned back to Seregon and Amy. 

"Silivren, your class will be waiting," Thranduil told the Captain.

Silivren bowed, looked at Amy once more, then left.

"We need to get her to her room," Seregon said.

"I'll carry her," Legolas offered, and lifted Amy into his arms.

When they got outside, Seregon shut the door, and looked at the Prince. Legolas just grinned. "I don't think Daddy's too happy with me."   
"Prince Legolas, you know how delicate your fathers temper is. You shouldn't push it that far."

 "He's just angry because I didn't tell him I volunteered for the Fellowship," Legolas replied. "He says I should have told him first."

"I heard," Seregon answered, smiling. Legolas grinned back, and looked down at the human. He noted she was still rather pale. "Come on, she needs rest. I know talking to my father is like. Hard work." Seregon led him to Amy's room. 

Legolas laid her gently down on the bed, and Seregon bathed her forehead. "Will she be alright?" he asked with concern.

"Yes of course. She's tough this one. Your father can be rather intimidating at times my Lord, if you don't mind me saying."   
"No, I know what you mean." He felt Amy's forehead. "She's burning up. Fetch some athelas. I'll do that." He took the cloth from her hands and gently wiped Amy's forehead whilst Seregon fetched the herbs. 

As he had a few moments alone with this girl, Legolas finally looked at her properly. In the hall, he had been concentrating on what his father was saying, and not taking much notice of the human.

But now he could see her properly, and found she was one of the fairest humans he had ever seen. Her light blonde hair framed her face, and her green eyes were shut. He had caught a glimpse of them in the hall, and he had noticed they were rather dazzling, a deep green that seemed to pierce his very soul. 

But that was all she was, a human. Nothing more. He knew a few humans, such as Aragorn and Boromir, but he did not know any women. And he intended to keep it that way.

Seregon returned with some athelas, and rubbed it onto Amy's temples. She eventually stirred and her eyes fluttered open. Legolas went and wrung the cloth out as she woke up. He would never admit it, but her eyes were quite frightening when she looked directly at you. 

"How do you feel?" he heard Seregon ask.

"Rather tired," Amy replied, sitting up a little. Seregon helped her to lean against the pillows. She rubbed her eyes and looked around. She saw Legolas standing at the end of her bed and gasped slightly.

"How do you feel my Lady?" he asked gently.

"A bit better thanks," she replied, smiling.

He smiled back. "Good." He walked to the door. "Alright, I guess I'll be seeing you around. Have a good stay…Amy." He smiled, and left. 

"He's quiet," Amy whispered to Seregon. 

Seregon stifled her snort of laughter. "You think so? You'll have to get to know him. He does only talk when he wants to, but when he does, he could talk for Mirkwood!"

Amy laughed. "I'll take your word for it." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  

So, how was that? Please tell me what you think, just…not too many flames. They're not nice. Hints and tips on how I could improve the story would be much better. if it really is that bad, as many of you have said already, then your input would be much appreciated. ^_^

_~Lainfaer~ _

Chapter 4 will be up soon, depending on the responses I get for these two, ok? ^_^


	4. Dancing!

Thank you for all my reviews, and it would be _really _nice if I could have some more! Please? Pretty please with Leggy on top? Heehee…. 

Hope you like this chapter. Replies to reviews are below. ^_^

_~Lainfaer~ _

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Elerrina – Yeah, I bet I will! Thanks for being supportive! You should put the story up. I'd definitely read it! I hope you enjoy the rest, and thanks for reviewing. ^_^

Lothliana – YOU COPY-CAT! That's what I always say in my reviews to you! _I'm _the one who's gonna do the hassling! And you cannot spell Pippin right! Its 'in', not 'en' you dipstick! AND GO TO SCHOOL ON WEDSNESDAY ELSE I'LL NEVER TALK TO YOU AGAIN!!!! Please? :(

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Chapter 4: Dancing?! _

For the next few days, Amy remained in her room, out of sight and sound of the Elves. She rarely left it, as everything she needed was either already there, or Seregon would bring it to her. 

She would sit on the end of her bed, thinking about home and everything she was missing. Not only her friends and work colleagues, but other, more personal things. Her horse Spirit, and her apartment. It had taken her years to save up for it, and now she doubted if she would ever see it again. Her car too. Well, she knew it was completely ruined now, after the crash, but she still missed it. She had won it in one of those competitions that are usually fake money earners. Yet she and Natalie had entered just for fun, and Amy had come out with the top prize. 

One day, a week after her arrival in Mirkwood, she wandered out onto her balcony for some fresh air. Seregon had told her it was early November, and she could feel the chill in the air. Yet the sun was still shining brightly in the icy blue sky. Few clouds drifted above the treetops, and everything seemed peaceful. The Elves were walking about in the courtyard below, some leading horses to the stables just across the other side. She could see the archway, which was the main entrance into the courtyard. Every now and then, a scout would return from patrolling the borders, and another would leave. Elflings that were being taught how to use a bow and arrow for the first time were following Silivren round like puppies, clutching their tiny bows with little quivers upon their backs. 

She smiled at their faces as they examined the near deadly weapon they held. Every pair of eyes was wide with wonder, some with fear. She knew how they felt. When she had first sat upon a horse, she had never felt so frightened in all her life. She guessed it must be the same for them. 

It was Natalie who had got her into riding in the first place. They had saved up together, then bought Spirit. She dearly missed him. Apart from Natalie, he was her closest friend. He was only a small horse, yet he could gallop quite fast. She adored him, and had only had him about four years. She and Natalie shared him, but since Natalie had moved up to London, only Amy had been able to ride him. She knew Natalie missed him, and would often send her photos of him, to keep her happy. She also kept her updated on what competitions he entered. She would enter him into as many shows as possible, and he already had plenty of rosettes. Now she knew how Natalie had felt for the past two years.

//Will I ever see him again? What about Natalie? Anyone? Will I ever get back home?//

She sighed and wandered back into her room. It was mid-afternoon, and the sun was passing over the roof of the palace. Shadows lurked in every corner, flickered on every wall. She sat down at her dressing table and pulled the brush through her hair. She had nothing better to do after all.

Her leg had healed marvellously, and only a tiny scar would remain. She knew from the story of Lord of the Rings that Elves were the Masters of Healing, and so she was better almost immediately.

She had spoken to the King again, but she had not seen Legolas. She often wondered where he was, what he was doing. He looked slightly different from how Orlando Bloom had portrayed him, but she still couldn't stop daydreaming about him at every possible moment. 

She put the hairbrush down and frowned thoughtfully. She was really bored by now, and wanted more than anything to go riding. But she did not have her own horse with her, or any of her riding gear. She did not doubt that the Elves would willingly lend her some, they had leant her everything else after all, but which horse would she ride? She didn't know any of them, and they might not like her, as she was human. A plan started to form in her mind. 

****

Cautiously, quietly, she opened the door and peered out. There was no one in sight. She stepped out, and pulled the cloak tighter around her shoulders. She carefully shut the door, and started walking down the hallway in the direction Seregon had taken her to see the King. She knew that if she turned right instead of left, she should come to a side door. Then that would lead out into the courtyard beside the stables.

Her plan in place, she picked her speed up a little. She passed a few Elves who just nodded their greeting and continued on their way. She would nod or smile in return, but kept walking. 

She reached the turning, and went right. She soon came to the door, and stepped outside for the first time in a week.   

The Sun hit her as if she was welcoming her back into the outside world. Her warmth seemed to envelop Amy like a blanket, and she smiled to herself. She stepped cautiously into the courtyard, very aware that there were many people around who knew she should still be in her room, resting.

//These Elves seem to think I need ages to recover. I am stronger than they think, obviously.//

She neatly side-stepped an Elf who seemed in rather a hurry heading for the palace. She stole a glance at him, and saw he looked rather worried. She shrugged the thought away, and carried on into the stables.

It was literally empty, save for a couple of people seeing to their horses. It was huge, and the number of pens seemed endless. All around her was the smell of horse, and she could hear them all shuffling around. She walked down the main aisle, peering into every pen. 

Many of the horses were stallions, tall, proud, and powerful. Some snorted at her as she passed, and she hurried on. There were also a lot of mares, and they seemed a lot friendlier. One even came up to the gate to her. Amy cautiously reached out her hand, and patted her nose. 

The mare nodded her head, enjoying the attention. Amy laughed. "You're lovely," she whispered. "What's your name?"   
"Her name's Celegmin," someone answered.    

She jumped away from the horse in shock. A figure stepped out of the gloom from towards the back of the stables. She bit her lip nervously, but remembered to curtsey.

"My Lord," she said graciously, rising. 

Legolas raised an elegant eyebrow. Amy noted he had a tendency for doing that. 

"You are meant to be resting," he said, stroking Celegmin.

"I cannot stay in the same room, day in, day out," she answered. "I needed some fresh air. Plus, I wanted to see the horses."

"You ride?"   
"Yes. At home, I had a horse called Spirit."

"Laith, or faer then." 

"Excuse me?"   
"Elvish words for spirit. Laith or faer." 

"Oh. They're nice words."

Legolas looked at her, his hand still resting on Celegmins' nose. She tried to lick his hand. "Where are you from Amy?"  
Amy glanced at the mischievous horse, and had to struggle not to laugh. "Far away," she replied. 

"Where?"

"A country called England. I lived in a town called Poole." 

"I have never heard of these places." 

"You wouldn't have. They're not in this world." 

"I don't understand." 

"Neither do I," she answered, looking back at Celegmin. The horse looked sorrowfully at her. Legolas had removed his hand. She smiled, and stroked her again. 

"So, what are you going to do now?" he asked. 

"Try and get home I suppose," she replied.     

"How did you get here?" 

"I was hurt, seriously, and when I woke up, I was here." 

"Strange."   
"I know." She sighed and looked at the floor. "I miss my home, and my friends." 

"What about your family? Don't you miss them?" 

"I don't have one." 

"What?"

"I don't have a family. I was orphaned when I was four years old." 

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Nah, don't worry. Its Natalie I really miss, not the people in the orphanage."   
"Who's she?"   
"My best friend. We bought Spirit together, and she was the one who taught me how to ride. I was on my way to see her when I came here." 

"You may get back, one day," he said softly. 

She looked at him. He smiled at her. She smiled back. "Yeah, maybe." She patted Celegmins' nose once more, then left. 

Legolas watched her go, a thoughtful expression on his face. 

//She does not know how she got here? That is strange indeed. I think I had better talk to father.//

He too, gave Celegmin a last stroke, then followed her out of the stable. 

He caught up with her as she left the courtyard to go back in the side door. "Wait Amy," he called. 

She turned and looked at him. "Yes?"

"I've got an idea. Come with me. We're going to see Adar."   
"Adar?"   
"Father." 

"Oh, right." He took her hand, and led her to his study. 

****

"Legolas, I don't know. What if Lord Elrond doesn't know."

"Adar, what can we lose? Amy here wants to go home, right? And you're as confused as I. We need someone else's opinion. Lord Elrond is the obvious, as he is very wise, and I'm going back there anyway." 

Thranduil looked at his son over his desk. Amy stood nervously beside him, shuffling her feet on the floor slightly, not being able to meet the Kings' gaze. Whereas Legolas was looking his father straight in the eye. 

"Very well. But I am leaving it up to you to organise her travelling things. Amy." She looked up at him. 

"Yes my Lord?" 

"You have heard of Lord Elrond I take it?" 

"Vaguely my Lord, yes." 

"Good. Legolas will help you pack your things. Hopefully he will know more about this than I."

She smiled and bowed her head to him. "Thank you my Lord. I am most grateful." 

He smiled warmly at her. "It was nothing Amy. Before you go however, there will be a feast and dance. You are most welcome to come. I am sure my people want to meet you." She gulped. 

"Oh, thank you my Lord. I will be…honoured to attend." 

As she stepped out the door with Legolas, she made a small squeal in her throat. Legolas looked at her. "What's wrong Amy?"

"A dance?" she squeaked, her voice several octaves higher in fear. "I can't bloody dance!"

He laughed. "Oh don't worry, it'll be fine." 

"That's easy for you to say!" She groaned and held her head in her hands. "I am going to make a complete ass of myself." 

"A what?" 

"An idiot." 

"No you're not. You'll be fine. Everyone knows you, or about you anyway. They'll all be asking questions about you and your world. I expect you'll hardly have to dance at all." 

"I hope you're right," she replied, walking down the corridor. 

He smiled at her retreating back. For a human, she wasn't that bad. Quite shy, he had found, but he could sense another feeling, hidden deep inside her. Something loud and excitable, desperate to get out. 

//She obviously feels she has to be quiet around Elves. Wait till she sees how we act at dances…with wine…// 

He walked back to his own room. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

They're getting closer. Hmm, I wonder what will happen at the dance? Hmm….

Reviews please! Cookies to everyone who reviews. ^_^

_~Lainfaer~ _


	5. Trust and Truths

Only 3 reviews, but that'll do! I warn you now; this chapter is _very _long! About 5 ½ pages! Oops…

Things go a bit OTT in this chapter I feel, but never mind! Does anyone remember when I asked about the unicorn? Well, read on, and you'll find out why. ^_^

Thank you for all the reviews and replies are below. ^_^

_~Lainfaer~_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jupiter's Light – Very cool name! Thanks for reviewing, and here's the next chapter just like you asked. ^_^

Elerrina – She may, she may not! Read on and you'll find out! ^_~ Thanks for reviewing, and yes, Elves do act kinda… _funny, _I suppose is the word, at dances with wine! ^_^

sunni07 – Of course I'll go and have a look. I'll also send some readers your way. Deal? Yeah. Thanks for reviewing, and here's the next chapter soon, just like you asked. ^_^

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Chapter 5: Trust and Truths._

Legolas was due to leave for Rivendell three days later. The dance would be held the night before. Up until that night, Amy was busy in her room, packing a small bag to take to Rivendell. Both Seregon and Legolas helped her, telling her what she would and wouldn't need. 

"Trust me Amy, you will not need this!" he argued, holding up her mirror. 

"But its so nice," she protested, taking it from him, and stuffing it into the bag. Once her back was turned, he took it out again. 

"Put it back!" she told him sternly, facing him, hands on hips.

"Put what back?" he asked innocently. 

"The mirror you are holding behind your back!"

"I am not holding a mirror behind my back."   
"Yes you are, give it back!" She lunged at him, but he jumped out of her path. She scowled at him, and he just laughed. "Amy, I'm too fast for you."

"Oh really?" 

"Yes, I'm an Elf, unless you had forgotten." He tossed the mirror up in the air and caught it again, grinning at her. 

"You do know that if you break a mirror, you get seven years bad luck." 

"That's a human superstition. We don't take any notice of those." He slipped it into his tunic pocket. "Shall we continue?" 

"Alright. I will need this." She held up the hairbrush. 

"If you say so." 

"I will. Unlike you, my hair does get messy after riding. I'm not an Elf, all perfect and pretty." It was his turn to scowl at her. She laughed. "Well its true." She put it in. 

"Won't you still be using it?" he asked. 

"Oh yeah." She took it out again, and laid it on her dressing table. He shook his head. "What?" 

"You. You're so forgetful sometimes." 

"It's not my fault. Blame Natalie, I've been hanging around with her too long." 

"That is a typical human feature. Always put the blame on someone else." 

"Well how else do you think I stay out of trouble?" He laughed. 

"So, what are you wearing to the dance?" 

"Haven't got a clue. But I've got plenty of dresses to choose from." She opened the wardrobe, and showed him. 

"So I see," he commented, walking over. He took one out. "Have you ever worn this one?" 

"No, why?" 

"I think it would suit you." 

"You do?" 

"Yes. Try it on, go on." She took it from him, and went through to the bathroom. 

He took his chance. He emptied her bag, and sorted through everything. He put at least five things back. He put everything else back in, and stood, waiting for her to come back out. 

It had just been a random dress he had chosen, but when she came out, it did actually look good on her. He smiled. "That does look really nice."   

"You think so?" she asked looking in her full-length mirror. 

He came up behind her, looking over her shoulder. "Yes, I do. And, if you had your hair down…" He gently pulled the scrunchie out she always wore so her long blonde hair tumbled out.

"…and brushed it like this…" He took her brush, and carefully pulled it through her hair making it smooth and shiny. 

"…add a silver necklace with maybe a small sapphire or emerald to bring out your eyes, that would look absolutely perfect." He smiled at her. 

She smiled back. His hands still rested upon her shoulders, and she felt nervous under his touch. 

The dress was a very light lilac, made of satin. It had long sleeves with really wide ends, coming to a point at the bottom. The neck was in a v-shape, edged with delicate lace, sewn on as flowers and vines. Small opals acted as the centre of the largest flowers, making them stand out. It went rather low, Amy found, and she thought it showed quite a bit of cleavage. 

"You're sure it's not…showing too much? The neck bit I mean." 

"It is fine, I promise you. Anyway, you shouldn't always cover yourself up so much. I've found that with you. You don't like to wear dresses that show you off really, do you?" 

"As if I have anything to show off." 

"Amy, that is completely the wrong attitude to have. You are a beautiful lady, you just can't see it." She stared at him in the mirror, unable to believe what she was hearing. He thought her_…beautiful? _All of a sudden, she felt rather faint. She turned and sat on the bed. He remained by the mirror. "Wear it to the dance," he encouraged her. "And do what I said, with your hair. I can get you a necklace."   

"You're…you're sure?" 

"Of course I am." He went and sat beside her. "Amy, what you've got to understand, is that everyone is beautiful, in their own, individual way. You have a lovely personality, which I don't think I have seen all of yet, and you are exceedingly pretty. Use it." 

"What do you mean, you haven't seen _all _of my personality yet?" 

"I have only seen you as a quiet, quite timid girl. I haven't heard you speak louder than your normal speaking volume, and you always act calm and collected. I believe that there is more to you than that." 

"You do?" 

"Yes." He stood up. "Now, get changed so you don't get that dirty." His voice had gone from quiet and soft, back to his normal tone. "And we will finish this packing." She nodded, and went to get changed. 

"Women," he muttered to himself. 

"I heard that!"

****

"Oh Legolas, it's beautiful," Amy gasped as he did up the delicate clasp of the necklace for her. He smiled at her in the mirror. "You like it?" 

"I love it." She carefully fingered the small emerald set in a silver teardrop. It was fastened on a fine, but strong, silver chain. 

"Where did you get it from?" she asked turning round to look at him.  

"That doesn't matter. You can keep it, if you wish." 

"Oh no, I couldn't." 

"Tough, it's a gift. Now come, I shall escort you down to the hall." He held out his arm. 

She laughed. "Thank you my Lord. I should be honoured if you would." She took his arm, and he led her down. 

Legolas himself was dressed in a soft white tunic, made of a material Amy did not recognise with a light silver cloak. His leggings were light silver, and he wore the soft, light grey boots that all Elves wore. His hair was braided differently to how Amy was used to. It wasn't done in warrior braids, but most of it was cascading down over his shoulders in a sheet of gold. He wore a silver circlet upon his head, in a looped design. A single crystal was set in the very centre on his forehead.  

The hall, she found, was lavishly decorated. Banners hung from the huge wooden beams, mostly silver and green. A great long wooden table ran down almost the entire length of the hall, covered in a white linen tablecloth. All along it, were plates, goblets, and platters piled high with food. There were many bottles of wine, red, and white, stationed along it. All the cutlery was silver, and the goblets had golden bands around the middle. Chandeliers hung from the ceiling, hundreds of candles flickering in a gentle breeze that blew in through the open main doors. They were hung with crystals and diamonds, glittering and sparkling in the light from the candles. 

Lamps lit also by candles hung along the walls, in between the many tapestries and more banners. Tall silver stands stood in every corner, each holding an immaculate display of flowers. The leaves were mostly vines, and they trailed down, over the side of the pots onto the floor, making patterns of green on the flagstones.

Under the table, there was now a large rug, protecting the stones from the wooden feet of the table. It covered most of the hall floor, and contained every colour imaginable. Reds, blues, greens, yellows, and of course, silver. The chairs along the table were also oak, and each one had a cushion of deep red and gold material. Many of these were already occupied. There was a larger, statelier chair at the very head of the table. Carved of oak, it stood much taller than all the rest, and the arms ended as claws gripping the wood. It had a deep green cushion with silver leaves as decoration. The back came up to a point at the top, and a white cloth, edged with lace covered this. The thrones were situated just behind this, faint light covering them, making them glow eerily. 

Amy gazed around in complete awe. Never before had she seen anything like this. 

"Like it?" Legolas asked as she looked around. 

"Its amazing," she whispered back, looking at him. Her eyes were glittering, and Legolas could see she was excited.  

"Come and sit down. You're opposite me." He led her up to the very head of the table, and pulled out the seat on the right hand side of the large one for her. She sat down, and could feel many watching her. 

"Ignore the stares," he whispered as he took his seat opposite her, on the left side of the large chair. "They're just being nosy." 

She nodded, and continued to look around the hall. 

When Thranduil entered, everyone stood. He reached his place, and they all sat again. Amy instantly wondered why she was right next to him. Surely the Queen…

Then it dawned on her. In the Lord of the Rings, there had never been any mention of Legolas' mother, nor in The Hobbit of the Mirkwood King having a Queen. It hadn't even acknowledged Legolas, or any other Royal family. She wondered where she could be. 

"Welcome all," Thranduil began. She started paying attention. 

"Welcome to this glorious feast and dance. Tonight, is to be a night of laughter, enjoyment, and of course, drinking." A cheer followed this statement. 

He held up his hand for silence. "Yes, we will began that in a moment." A short round of laughter followed. 

"Now, the reason for the feast, is mostly as a farewell." A few murmurs passed through the assembled. Not all knew that their Prince would soon be leaving them again. 

"Yes. We will be saying farewell, to my son, your Prince." 

All eyes fell on Legolas, who just kept looking at his father. Amy felt a stab of embarrassment for him. That must be difficult, having every person stare at you like that.   

"He will be returning to Imladris, where of course, he has just arrived home from. He has a job to do. He will be representing the Elves on a perilous mission. You all know that 'it' has been found."

More murmurs followed. Everyone knew what 'it' was. 

"So, I want you all to raise your glasses in a toast, to Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood!" He held up his goblet of wine, and everyone followed suit, Amy included. She went along with the chant. 

"Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood!" 

As she sipped, she smiled at him over the rim. He smiled back, but his face was downcast. She felt her heart go out to him. 

"So, Legolas. A few words?" his father asked, sitting down. 

Legolas grimaced slightly, but stood. Everyone looked at him again. 

"Thank you, everyone. This is most kind of you. Now, where to begin? I suppose I had better tell you why I am leaving. As my father already announced, 'it' has been found once again, and I am going, along with eight others, to help try and destroy it." 

There were gasps among the murmurs this time, and looks of shock and surprise were fired at him. 

He nodded. "Yes, you heard me correctly. I do not know how long I will be gone for, but I know it will be for quite a while. I hope you can all manage without me." This created laughter, and broke the awkwardness that surrounded his speech. 

"So, enjoy this evening, and when I return, we'll have another one!" There was more laughter, and they all drank again. 

He sat down and breathed a sigh of relief. As everyone started eating, he glared at his father. "Adar, why do you always do that to me?" 

"You are a Prince, Legolas. You have to say a formal good-bye yourself." 

"Yes, but you always make such a big deal out of it." 

"You are my son Legolas, and I am allowed to make a big deal. Now, enjoy this evening, and forget about everything that may, or may not lay ahead." He took another sip of wine, indicating that the conversation was over. 

Amy grinned at Legolas. He smirked back. She ate a little, but found her appetite had disappeared with the excitement of the night to come. 

"Eat something," Legolas told her, seeing her hardly eating. "You'll need it for later." 

She gave him a puzzled look, but he just smiled, and sipped some more wine. 

A couple of hours later, after much eating and drinking, the guests started to leave the table. It was pushed off to one side. Amy wondered how they did it, as it looked extremely heavy. The rug was also removed, leaving the floor completely empty. 

Music started playing, and Amy looked to the musicians. They played instruments such as harps, flutes, and other soft-sounding instruments such as those. 

There was no introduction to the dancing; the Elves just started. Amy watched, spellbound, as they danced. They were such graceful movers, seeming to flow or float across the floor in perfect rhythm to the music. They were all in couples; no one danced alone. 

She looked around for Legolas. She had lost him the bustle of getting the table moved. She spied him standing with a group of Elves a little further down the hall from her. They all held a goblet of wine, and were laughing together. She couldn't go to him. 

"Care to dance Amy?" asked a soft voice to her side. 

She turned round, and came face to face with Silivren. "Oh, hello Silivren. I didn't see you at the table." 

"Probably because I was on the same side as you. It's rather hard to see through people. Well?" he asked, offering her his arm. 

She grinned and took it. 

"Just so you know," she whispered as they found a space. "I have never danced with an Elf before." 

"Well then I am honoured," he whispered in reply. She smiled, and they danced. 

"But Legolas, surely Lord Elronds' sons are rather…adventurous," one of his friends asked. "I mean, they gallop around the Red Horn Pass, and the surrounding area, hunting down Orcs and killing them. That's all they seem to do." 

"They are getting revenge for their mother," he told him, sipping his wine. "You know the story of when Lady Celebrían was ambushed in the Pass by Orcs. They feel it is their duty to avenge her." 

"I suppose so." 

"Well wouldn't you do the same?" 

"Quite possibly. I have never been in that situation myself." Legolas just raised an eyebrow at his friend. Cabor was known for his views on the Rivendell Elves. He was a rather posh sort, but Legolas still liked him. 

As he went to re-fill his goblet, he looked out onto the dancefloor. He nearly dropped it when he saw Amy dancing with Silivren. He frowned. He put the goblet down, and went in search of a dance partner. 

Cabor looked at his retreating friend. "Where's Legolas going?" he asked the others. They shook their heads. He just shrugged, and carried on talking. 

Legolas soon found a willing lady to dance with, and they slowly made their way over to Amy and Silivren. As he made eye contact with the Elf, he gave a sly wink. Silivren scowled, but said nothing. 

Over Silivrens' shoulder, Amy saw Legolas dancing with an Elf-maiden. Her heart dropped a little. She had rather wanted to dance with him herself. After all, he had given her the necklace.   

When the music stopped, the ladies bowed or curtseyed to their partners, and the men kissed their hands. Amy blushed when Silivren did this. 

"Tradition," he told her as they went to get drinks. 

"I think its sweet," she answered as he filled up her goblet. 

He raised an eyebrow. "If you say so." She grinned. 

"I do." 

"Enjoying yourself Amy?" Seregon asked as she walked over. 

She looked round at her. "Yes thank you Seregon." 

"Well, its only just begun, so be prepared for the rest of tonight." She winked, and walked away again. 

She looked at Silivren, confusion all over her face. He just grinned. "You'll see." 

For a short while, they stood by the table drinking and talking. Amy kept looking for Legolas but couldn't spot him anywhere. She frowned thoughtfully. She had seen him with that other maiden, but not since. 

She danced again with Silivren, and momentarily forgot about her missing Prince. Halfway through the dance, they all had to exchange partners. Amy ended up with an Elf she had never met before, but he was really friendly. He made her laugh a lot, and by the end of the dance, her sides were aching. In her childhood days, Amy was well known for giggling too much. 

A couple of hours passed, and there was still no sign of Legolas. She really wanted to see him now, if only to talk to him. Silivren was good enough company, but there were always maidens watching him. She knew it would probably be even worse around Legolas, but she wanted to find him all the same. 

She excused herself from Silivren, and went in search of him. She carefully wove her way in and out of the guests at the sides of the hall, drinking and talking. A few stopped her, and asked her questions about where she was from. She answered them all, then left as quickly, but politely, as she could. Any smiles she received she returned, and any other form of greeting. 

Once she had gone from one end of the hall to the other, she stopped and looked back down. She scanned her eyes over the dancers, and spotted him almost instantly. He was dancing with yet another maiden, and both were smiling and laughing. 

Amy frowned. That could be her, out there with him. When the music ended, she followed him with her eyes, and then went over to where he had gone. 

He was still with the same maiden, just talking. Amy stopped a suitable distance away, and just watched. She felt a pang of jealousy go through her as he brushed a stray hair behind one of her delicate pointed ears. She felt a gentle tap on her shoulder. She turned round to find Seregon next to her. "Oh, hello Seregon. You surprised me." 

"Sorry melonin. If you want to talk to him, just go up to him." Amy was getting used to the Elven language now. 

"Are you kidding? With her right there? No thanks. I'll just wait until he sees me."       

"Well you look pretty stupid just standing there staring at them." 

"Well stay here and talk to me then. Then I won't look so stupid because I'll be with somebody else." Seregon grinned, but stayed with her new friend. 

"You really mean that?" she asked Legolas. 

He smiled at the maiden in front of him. "Of course, else I wouldn't be saying it, would I?" She giggled. 

"Dúlin, I always mean what I say. You look lovely tonight. Why weren't you at the table?" 

"Things to do." 

"I missed you." 

She smiled. "Really?" 

"Yes." He held her in an embrace, and as he looked over her shoulder, he spied Amy talking with Seregon. She glanced at him, and quickly looked away again when she saw what he was doing. 

He mentally kicked himself. He pulled away. "Right, I've got to go now. I'll see you later." He planted a soft kiss on her cheek, and squeezed her hand. 

"I need some fresh air," Amy told Seregon quickly when she saw Legolas saying good-bye to the strange maiden. 

"Come with me." Seregon took her hand, and led her away.  

Legolas scowled when he saw them walking away. He tried his best to keep up with them, but the crowd was too packed where they were. Pretty soon, he had lost total sight of them. He cursed under his breath. Where were they going? 

Seregon took Amy out into the silent courtyard. She shivered, as it was cold. A harsh winter wind was blowing, and her dress was rather thin. But she welcomed the air on her face. It was very crowded in the hall, and starting to get a bit stuffy. She fanned her face with her hand. 

"Better?" Seregon asked after a few minutes. 

Amy nodded. "Much. It's a bit stuffy in there." 

"I know what you mean. Its much worse in the summer." 

"I don't think I'd be able to stand it." 

Seregon laughed. "No, I doubt you would." 

Legolas finally managed to get out of the dancing into the entrance hall. He straightened his clothes, and looked around. People had told him they had seen Seregon and Amy go out the door into here, but from now, he was lost. He saw the slightly open main door, and smiled. 

//So that's where you've gone.//

It made sense really. Amy was probably not used to such large crowds, especially of Elves, and needed some fresh air. He checked in a nearby mirror hanging on the wall to make sure he was smart, and went out. 

The two ladies turned at the sound of someone coming down the steps. Amy quickly looked away again. 

"Good evening my Lord," she heard Seregon say graciously. 

"Evening Seregon. Having a nice time?" 

"Lovely thank you my Lord." She looked at Amy. "Ready to go back in?" 

Amy quickly nodded, and went to follow. But Legolas stopped them. "Wait, I would rather like to talk to you Amy." 

"Oh, ok," she replied, looking at Seregon for help. The Elf-maiden just made an apologetic expression. "I'll see you inside," she promised, and hurried back in. 

Legolas looked at the human beside him. She was shivering. "Here," he offered, holding out his cloak for her. He slipped it round her shoulders, and did up the clasp. "Better?" 

She nodded. Her voice had deserted her again. 

"Amy, are you ok?" he asked after a while. "You look rather pale." 

"I'm fine. It's just rather crowded in there that's all. I needed some fresh air." 

"I guessed. Look, come with me. I've got something to show you." He held out his hand for her to take.

At first, she looked a little uncertain, but she took it. He smiled, and led her along the front of the palace, and through a small wooden door.

"Where are we going?" she asked. 

"You'll see." 

She scowled. Why were these bloody Eves so mysterious all the time? 

They passed through the door, and Amy found herself in a huge garden. He shut the door, and led her along a small stony path. It twisted and turned, and seemed to be following a stream that ran all through the garden. It was walled all the way around, and over one, Amy could just see the roof of the stables. 

The trees were tall, and almost all were evergreen. Along the bank of the stream, were willow trees, their bare branches draping down into the water, being pulled in the direction of the current. Shrubs lined the other side of the path, their leaves all shades of gold, red, and brown. She could see old sunflower stalks hidden behind these, long out of flower. Large leaves floated on top of the water, again, all red, gold, and brown. The path was lined with them, and they still fell down around the pair walking along. 

Birds were singing softly, hidden away in the tallest branches of trees they could find. She could see rabbit holes along the stream bank, and there was clear evidence that rabbits were around somewhere. The moon was high in the sky, shining full and brightly. The light reflected on the water, and the moon was also reflected, wavering with the ripples. The stars were all out, winking and twinkling beside the moon. 

"Its beautiful," she whispered, not wishing to disturb the peaceful aura.

Legolas smiled. "You haven't seen the best bit yet," he promised.   

He took her deeper into the garden, and the further they went, the more undergrowth there was. He pushed aside overhanging branches and vines to make way for her. 

"Just through here," he whispered, pausing in front of a veil of ivy, "is the most secret part of Mirkwood." His voice was barely above a whisper. "When you enter, you must be quiet." She nodded.

He pushed aside the ivy, and took her through. 

She momentarily forgot to breathe. The scene was breathtaking. 

They were on a large lawn, and right in the very centre, was a huge silver tree, taller than all the rest in the whole of Mirkwood, of that she was certain. Lamps were hung on various branches, but she could see no candles providing the light. More shrubs and plants were all around the edge of the lawn, and a path went all the way around. To one end, was a fountain, made of white marble. The water sparkled in the light of the moon, and the sound was calming. But the most astonishing thing off all was stood beside the fountain. Amy could not believe her eyes. 

A unicorn. A pure white unicorn. Her coat gleamed in the moonlight, and her horn looked as if it was made of ivory. Her tail just brushed the grassy floor beneath her, and looked as if it was spun of silver silk. Her mane was the same. She had large dark eyes that were looking directly at the two that had just entered. 

Legolas bowed his head to her, and so Amy did the same. The unicorn snorted, and nodded her head. 

"Come on," he whispered, and led her over. 

"I thought unicorns only existed in fairy tales," she whispered. He just smiled at her. 

The unicorn waited patiently for them, her dark eyes watching their every move. Legolas stopped about two feet away, and bowed again. Amy just followed suit. The unicorn walked over to Legolas, and nuzzled his face. He stroked her mane, whispering soft Elvish that Amy could not understand. 

After a while, the unicorn turned to her. Legolas still rested his hand upon her neck. "Go on," he encouraged. "Stoke her." 

Amy looked at the creature in front of her. Slowly, she lifted her hand, and brushed the unicorns' nose. She was softer than a horse, yet her coat still had the same, roughish feeling that all horses had. 

Amy felt tears come to her eyes just touching this magical creature. She looked at Legolas. "Who is she?" she asked in a whisper. 

"Our dearest friend," he replied, stroking her neck. "Whenever we need someone to talk to, we come to her." 

"What's her name?" 

"Lanthir." 

"That is a beautiful name." Amy turned back to her. Lanthir seemed to be smiling at her, though it showed only in her dark brown eyes. To Amy, she felt like a motherly figure, someone that would always care for you, in any situation. 

Lanthir edged forward and softly nuzzled Amy's cheek. Only then did she realise that the tears had broken loose and were trailing down her face. She smiled at her soft touch. "Diolla lle," she whispered. It was one of the few Elven words she had learnt. 

_"You are lonely, Amy." _

The voice reverberated round her head. 

"Lanthir?" she asked, puzzled. 

_"Yes, it is I. I can feel your sorrow Amy. You do not know why you are here, and this scares you, doesn't it?" _

"Yes," she replied, knowing what the unicorn was telling her was true. 

_"Do not fear. My son will take care of you."_

"Who?" 

_"My son.__ The one who brought you to me."_

Amy stared at Legolas. Or she would have, if he had been there. He had disappeared. "Legolas?" she called, looking around. 

_"He is giving us privacy Amy. He'll be back, don't worry." _

Amy smiled. "So, how is he your son?" 

_"Its quite simple. I am Queen of Mirkwood."_

"But…you're a unicorn." 

_"It is a spell Amy. Long ago, I had it placed upon me. I live out here now, in the woods of Mirkwood. Every night, Legolas comes to me. He believes that I am Lanthir. His father unfortunately, does not."_

"The King doesn't believe you are his wife?"

_"No. You see, I was killed when this spell was put in me. But my spirit was not. It was locked inside the body of a horse, the one you see before you now. But for reasons I do not know, I became a unicorn."_

"Perhaps it was because you are an Elf. That may have had something to do with it."

_"Maybe.__ Anyway, that is not the reason you are here. Legolas has brought you to me, and has told me that you are upset. Is that true?"_

"Yes. Although I love it here, I want to go home." 

_"I understand. But I also know that you are here for a reason. You are not here by accident Amy. Some power has brought you to us in these times of war and grief. Before you return home, you will have some task to do. What that is, I do not know." _

"How will I get home, when I have done this task?"  

_"I cannot say for certain, but probably the way you got here." _

"You mean, I'll have to die again?"  

_"Most likely, yes." _

"Oh." 

_"Look, go to Imladris tomorrow with Legolas, and Lord Elrond may be able to help more than I. He is well learned in the subject of magic and all the things that go with it. He may come up with another explanation. Why do you think you are here Amy?" _

"I don't know, but I wish I did. I want to go home. I want to see Natalie again. I miss her, and Spirit." The tears threatened to fall again, and she shut her eyes tight, trying to hold them back. 

_"Let the tears flow my child. It will do you good." _

Amy couldn't resist any more. The tears came, and she buried her face in Lanthirs' soft mane and held onto her strong neck for support. Lanthir nuzzled her shoulder gently in comfort. 

After a couple of minutes, Amy pulled away and wiped her eyes. "Diolla lle Lanthir," she said gratefully, smiling. Lanthir just nodded. 

_"Good luck my child. And look after my son. I expect you will be joining him and the other companions on their journey. He will need you before the end." _

"Yes Lanthir." 

The unicorn nodded, then turned, and walked away into the darkness. 

Once she had gone, Amy hugged herself and shivered. Even Legolas' cloak could not keep out the cold. She looked around for him. "Legolas?" she called.

He was at her side in an instant. She smiled at him. "Diolla lle," she whispered. "I needed that." 

"I know," he replied, smiling back. "She talked to you?" 

"Lots. She's your mother, isn't she?" 

He nodded. "Yes. She told you?" 

"Yeah." She shivered again. 

Legolas wrapped his arm around her trembling shoulders. "Come on, we had better get back. Seregon will be wondering what's taking us so long." 

"Does she believe that Lanthir is your mother?" she asked as they walked back along the path, out of the fountain garden, and back onto the smaller winding path. 

"Yes. She is one of the few that does." 

"I do," Amy assured him, taking his hand. He smiled down at her. 

They soon reached the palace again, and before they went back into the main hall, Legolas stopped her. "Do not tell anyone what you have seen or heard tonight." 

"What, not even Seregon?" 

"No. I don't want my father getting wind of it." 

"Oh, ok." She gave him back his cloak, and they went back in.  

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Was the Queen being a unicorn taking things a bit too far? Please tell me if it was, and I apologise if it was indeed so. I just liked the idea! ^_^

Chapter 6 will be coming very soon, as long as I get enough reviews again of course! ^_^ 

_~Lainfaer~ _


	6. Going to Imladris

Lots of reviews. Excellent……

Yes, thank you very much to all who reviewed. I _lurve_you all! *throws cookies to all readers and reviewers* ^_^

This chapter is rather long. 5 and a half pages actually! Woops….

The song unfortunately _isn't _mine, but I love it anyway. I'm sure many, if not all of you will recognise it. I needed a slow-ish song, and I thought it was ideal. Please tell me what you thought in a review. ^_^ 

_~Lainfaer~_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

sunni07 – Good, I'm so glad it did fit! I thought it might have been a bit OTT, but you guys out there seemed to like it. Phew… 

Yes, it probably will be a Legomance. Sorry if you don't want it like that. ^_^  Thanks for reviewing. ^_^

elrohir lover – More details? Ok. I'll try. Thanks for reviewing. ^_^

Jupiter's Light – The unicorn was ok? Yay! Thanks for reviewing. ^_^

Elerrina – Well, strange is kinda my middle name! (As my mate says, but anyway…) 

I hope I updated quickly enough. Thanks for reviewing. ^_^ 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Chapter 6: Going to Imladris. _

Once they were back in the warmth of the hall, and the music and laughter of the Elves surrounded them, they felt much more at ease. Legolas took Amy's hand, and led her onto the dancefloor. 

The music was slow, as was the dancing. Amy's head rested against Legolas' chest, and her arms were round his neck. She could feel his hands resting lightly upon her waist, and she smiled as they slowly spun on the spot. When she did get home, this would be one of her most treasured memories. Then she remembered something. 

"Who was that girl earlier?" she asked. 

"What girl?" 

"The one you were dancing with before we met outside." 

"The one with golden hair down to her waist and blue eyes?" 

"Yeah." 

"Oh, that's Dúlin. She's my older sister." 

Amy mentally kicked herself. "She looks nice," she told him. 

"She's great," he replied.  

"I didn't see her at the feast though." 

"No, she was busy apparently." The music sped up, and they parted a little. Legolas spun Amy under his arm, and pulled her in close again. "She believes that Lanthir is our mother." 

"Good." They parted again, and then went back together. "This is a bit fast isn't it?" she asked as the music got even faster.   

"I Lilta-o i Wilwarin."

"Il la whata?" 

"The Dance of the Butterfly." He spun her round even faster in his arms, the stopped suddenly as the music came to an abrupt halt. She gazed up at him, and he down at her. In that fleeting moment, he felt something pass through him for her, a feeling of tenderness. 

But as soon as it came, it faded. He sighed. 

"What is it?" she asked.

"Nothing melonin," he assured her. The music started again, but it was back to being soft and slow. They went back to their original position, and Amy felt more at home in his arms than anywhere else on Earth. 

The dance ended far too soon for her. She bowed to him, and he graciously brushed his lips over her hand. But his eyes never left hers. She felt her face burn under his intense gaze.

He led her off to the side as another piece started up. They had a drink, and just stood, talking about the upcoming journey. Over the past couple of days, Legolas had taught Amy how to ride a horse. She knew much of it already, but now, she found she was more confident and able to ride faster than before.

"The journey will take us a couple of weeks, he informed her. "As soon as we arrive, I am taking you to Lord Elronds' study." 

"Ok. What do I say to him?" 

"Just tell him your story, and see what he makes of it." 

"What do you think he'll tell me?" 

"I don't know. He's got a huge library, so he'll probably go and have a look in there for answers. After that, it'll be his own judgement." 

"Lanthir said I had a task to do, and that's why I'm here," she told him in a whisper. 

"That's probably true," he mused. "But what your job could be, I haven't got a clue." 

The night continued with more dancing. Amy did not know how long they stayed in that hall, but it felt like an eternity. She had never felt more at home anywhere else. After meeting Lanthir, she felt much more at ease, and danced with many other Elves. 

"You are taking her with you my Lord?" Silivren asked Legolas, sidling up beside him. They were watching Amy dance with Cabor. 

"Aye," Legolas replied, smiling when he saw Amy laugh at a difficult move. "Lord Elrond will know what to do." 

"Take care of her my Lord. I'm becoming rather attached to her." 

"Don't get too attached," Legolas warned, looking at him. "She will leave us one day." 

"I know, and that's what saddens me." He sighed. "Shame she's human." 

Legolas nodded. "I completely agree with you on that my friend." 

They smiled as Amy looked over at them. She grinned back, then was pulled back into the dance. 

****

"Ugh, it's too early," Amy complained as Legolas pulled open her curtains. She shielded her eyes against the bright sunlight that poured in. She burrowed deeper into her duvet. 

"Come on, we've got to get moving. You've had a lie-in as it is." He started fetching her clothes she would ride in. She would be wearing what any male Elf wore - tunic and leggings. Her long hair would be braided back, and she would hang her knives at her waist. She did not yet feel confident enough to use a bow and arrow.  

"Get up, else I'll pull you out of bed," he threatened. 

"You wouldn't dare," she growled back. 

"Try me." 

Legolas ripped the duvet off, and she squealed, desperately trying to cover herself. 

"Don't worry Amy, you're fully clothed," he told her, lifting her out and dumping her on the floor. 

She looked down at herself. Sure enough, she was decent. 

"Here, put these on. And don't forget to braid your hair." He chucked her the tunic and leggings, and she plodded through to the bathroom to get changed and wake herself up. 

He sighed as he picked up her bag and checked to make sure she had everything. He did not know when he would return home, and he felt sad at this. He would miss it terribly. 

Ten minutes later, he looked round as she re-entered, rubbing her eyes blearily. 

"Come on," he said in a softer tone, holding out his hand. "Let's go." 

She took his hand, and he led her down to the stables where their horses were waiting. 

She mounted a mare she had been riding the most, and Legolas handed her a bow and quiver. "Just in case," he told her when he saw the look of apprehension on her face. She nodded and strapped it to her back.  

She hung a knife at her waist, and waited patiently whilst Legolas said good-bye to his father. As Legolas mounted his own horse, Thranduil smiled at Amy. She smiled back, and inclined her head to him. 

"Namárie. Aa' menle nauva calen ar' ta hwesta e' ale'quenle." (Farewell. May thy paths be green and the breeze on thy back.)

"Namárie Adar." Legolas bowed his head to his father, then turned, and galloped out of the courtyard. Amy followed as quickly as she could.  

Three other Elves were accompanying them; Cabor, and two others that Amy did not know. She stayed up the front with Legolas, and all five were silent. 

Legolas was scanning their surroundings, taking in everything around them. The two Amy did not recognise were right at the back, keeping an eye out there. Cabor remained in the middle. 

They rode in silence for a few hours. Amy occupied her mind by looking at the trees and shrubs around them. Mirkwood was a very beautiful place in the sunlight, and the path they were taking was no exception. The trees were tall, and grew denser as they travelled further away from the palace. It also grew darker, but there was a certain peaceful aura about the forest. Sunlight peered through cracks in the branches and made small spots on the leaf-strewn floor. Bird song was seldom heard, but when it was, it was always a happy tune, light and cheery. 

They camped that night under the trees, a small way off of the path. The floor was cold and hard, and Amy felt rather uncomfortable. No matter where she lay, she always had something digging in her back, neck, or various other body parts. She had at least two blankets covering her, yet she was still cold. The small fire they had made was burning low, and she was as near to it as she dared to go. But it gave out little warmth. She was using her bag as a pillow, but it felt like her hairbrush was poking out, right into the back of her head. She turned the bag over, then realised she could break the mirror that way. She sighed, and flipped it back to its original position. 

Legolas smiled to himself as he saw the girl trying desperately to get comfortable. She clearly had not slept outside a lot. He walked softly over to her, and crouched down. 

"No matter what position I lay in, there is always something digging into me," she complained, scowling at him. 

"That's what sleeping outside brings," he answered, smiling. 

"It's not funny! I've only ever slept outside once, and that at least was on grass."  

"When have you camped out?" 

"When Nat and I ran away from the orphanage." Her voice went quiet, and she looked at the ground.

Legolas realised he had trodden on dangerous ground. "And how did you cope then?" he asked softly, choosing his words carefully.

"We shared each others body warmth. We had one blanket between us, and used our bags as pillows. The grass was soft…because it was wet. It was absolutely freezing, and I never want to go through that again. Thank God we didn't stay out there the whole night." 

"Why didn't you?" 

"They found us." 

"Oh, I see." 

"We didn't want to go back, but we had to get in a nice soft bed. But we didn't. They locked us in separate cupboards. Didn't even let us get changed into warm, dry clothes. I was in a closet with brooms, and Nat was in a similar tiny cramped space. They said it was our punishment for running away – that we had been very bad girls and needed to be disciplined. It was horrible." She shivered, with both cold and the memory. 

Legolas just stared at her. How could humans be so cruel to their youngest? He sub-consciously placed his hand on her shoulder. "How long were you in there?" 

"I lost count when it got to roughly ten hours. I eventually fell asleep, without any food or water. By the time they dragged us out, we were totally exhausted and felt really ill. They chucked us in a tub of cold water, scrubbed our bodies, without using soap, and ducked us under to wash our hair. They dressed us in our skimpy nighties, and sent us to bed with just one piece of bread and a cup of stale water. We weren't allowed to leave our dorms for three days, not even for school." 

"That is awful!" he exclaimed. "How could they treat you that way? How could you let them treat you like that?" 

"We had no choice," she told him, looking up into his face. "They were in complete control of us, and we were weak and small. It was like a prison." A tear trickled out her eye, and she quickly brushed it away. 

He took off his quiver and placed it on the ground, his bow beside it. He lay down beside her, and took her into his arms. She snuggled up to him, seeking the warmth that seemed to radiate off his body. His arms encircled her like a comfort blanket, and she welcomed his kind offering. Her head nestled under his chin, and she eventually drifted off to sleep. 

He held her like that till morning. 

****

It took them just under two weeks of hard riding to reach Rivendell. Once there, Legolas took Amy straight to Lord Elrond. Over the time they had spent travelling, she had gradually told him more of her childhood, and he had listened, enthralled at some of the things she mentioned. 

As they hurried up the stairs to the main door, Amy saw a strange man watching her. He was dressed in rough travelling clothes, and was eyeing her suspiciously. She stared at him for a moment, then Legolas' voice jolted her back to reality. 

"Come on Amy!" 

She nodded, but looked back at the place she had seen the man. 

He had disappeared.  

She continued to follow Legolas up the steps, finally reaching the door. He led her down a labyrinth of corridors, and every now and then, they would pass an Elf, and they would bow their head to the Prince. He would smile in return, but carry on. 

She picked up her pace to catch up with him. "Not so fast Legolas," she begged. "I am, but a mere mortal, remember!" 

He laughed. "We're almost there. I have to go this speed, because if I go too slow, I forget the route." 

She looked at him with a puzzled expression. "What?" 

"Whenever I come here, it's nearly always with an urgent message from my father to Lord Elrond. I am always in a hurry, and I have memorised the correct path by going fast. I know it sounds absolutely ridiculous, but its true." 

They came to a large wooden door, and he knocked. 

"Enter." 

Legolas walked in and Amy followed. Legolas bowed, so she did the same. As she looked up, she saw a dark-haired Elf with stern eyes sitting behind a desk covered in papers. 

"Ah Legolas, welcome back," he started, getting to his feet. 

"Thank you my Lord." 

"But I see you are not alone." 

Legolas grinned. "No my Lord. This is Amy, a mortal who arrived in Mirkwood when I also got back. Tell your story Amy." 

Elrond motioned for them both to sit down, and he too, sank back into his chair. 

"First of all, welcome to Imladris Amy," he said politely. 

She smiled nervously. "Thank you my Lord. It is an honour to be here." She then launched into her tale of how she had been in her Earth one minute, driving along a motorway, had a huge tanker hit her car, and then how she had awoken in Mirkwood. She had to explain everything about cars and tankers and all the strange things from her world. 

As she talked, Legolas watched Elrond carefully, trying to read his thoughtful expression. But the Lord of Imladris was giving nothing away. 

When she had finished, Elrond sat for a moment, contemplating her story. One finger tapped thoughtfully against his chin, the other hand rested upon the desk. 

"This is indeed a strange tale," he eventually said. "I have never heard of one coming to Middle-Earth from another world. There have been rumours and tales of someone coming from a distant world in our times of need to help us, but I never thought it would happen." 

"So, Amy is here for a reason?" Legolas asked. 

"Of course she is here for a reason, we just have to try and figure out what reason."  

"The thing is my Lord," Amy began. "Is that I know all about this world, and everyone in it…more or less. To me, Middle-Earth, and the Fellowship is a story, a book written by a man many years ago. All about the Ring and…" 

"Do not say any more!" Elrond warned, getting to his feet. "If you know the story, and the fate that binds the Fellowship of the Ring together, you must not say anything about it." 

"Well, I don't know all the intricate details, but all I know, is that there was a book called 'The Lord of the Rings', written years and years ago. I did start to read it, but it wasn't my type of story, so I didn't even get to the Council bit. I've seen the films though." 

"Films?" the two Elves asked in unison. 

"Never mind." 

"Anyway," Legolas continued, looking sceptically at Amy, even though he knew her weird ways and names by now, "what are we going to do about it all? What task do you reckon Amy has to do my Lord, if that is indeed the case?" 

"Well, if she knows the story of your Fellowship, however vaguely, she is a potential danger to the quest." 

"What?" Amy asked rather surprised at this comment. "Why am I a danger?" 

"You could change things. You change the course of the whole future just by being here." 

"Oh." 

"Well, what do we do?" Legolas asked, frowning. 

"I will talk with Gandalf on this. Then I will come back to you. I expect to see you both at the feast and dance tonight as well." 

"Feast and dance?" Amy asked as they walked back down the corridor, now at a much slower pace. 

"Yes, but it will be slightly different from the one in Mirkwood. Their hall here isn't as large, and the music is somewhat… softer, and subtler. You'll see when we get there. Lets just find you a spare room first." 

Over the course of the day, Amy met Arwen, and was rather enamoured to be with her. The Elf-Princess took her on a tour of the House whilst Legolas saw to some other business. 

"But surely, if you fall in love with a mortal, you must give up your immortality?" Amy asked as they walked over a bridge. 

"Aye, I do," Arwen replied sadly, smiling gently at the human. "But I love Aragorn so much, I cannot bear to live without him." 

"Is he here now?" 

"Yes. He is probably with Legolas. Those two are hardly ever found apart when they are in the same City." They laughed. "When Aragorn was younger, I lived in Lothlórien, and so was not part of his upbringing. Legolas however, was, and they have been the best of friends Aragorns' whole life. He often visits Mirkwood, and Legolas is always coming here. They go on all sorts of misadventures, travelling here, there, and everywhere. And when they get back, one of them is always hurt some way or another." 

Amy laughed. "They sound as if they are really close." 

"They are. Aragorn always looked up to Legolas, and Legolas treated him as a younger brother, until he was old enough to be regarded as an adult of course." 

That night, Arwen helped her to choose a dress, and braided her hair differently. Amy always wore Legolas' necklace, but he had still not told her where he had got it. This puzzled her, as it was such a beautiful piece of jewellery. Surely he did not give necklaces to every woman that walked through his doors, especially human ones.  

"Right," Arwen said when they were both ready. "I take it you have attended one of these before?" 

"Only in Mirkwood," Amy answered. 

"Ok, well our feasts and dances are slightly different to Mirkwood ones." 

"As Legolas has been telling me." 

Arwen grinned. "Aye, well, a lot of people here sing on their own." 

Amy gulped. "You mean…solo?" 

"Yes, solo. Now, as you are a guest, you will probably have to sing one yourself." 

"But I can't sing!" 

"Oh everyone can sing Amy. If you just put your mind to it, you'll be fine. Sing a song now, for practise." 

"But all the songs from my world are so unlike yours here. I doubt anyone will like them." 

"Just sing a gentle one about love, or something soppy like that, and they'll love it. Come on, sing me a song." 

"Ok, um…" Amy thought for a moment, contemplating what would be a decent song to sing for the Princess of Rivendell. 

_"Young girl, don't cry  
I'll be right here when your world starts to fall  
Young girl, it's all right  
Your tears will dry, you'll soon be free to fly_

_When you're safe inside your room you tend to dream   
Of a place where nothing's harder than it seems  
No one ever wants or bothers to explain  
Of the heartache life can bring and what it means_

_When there's no one else  
Look inside yourself  
Like your oldest friend  
Just trust the voice within  
Then you'll find the strength  
That will guide your way  
If you will learn to begin   
To trust the voice within_

_Young girl, don't hide  
You'll never change if you just run away  
Young girl, just hold tight  
And soon you're gonna see your brighter day_

_Now in a world where innocence is quickly claimed  
It's so hard to stand your ground when you're so afraid  
No one reaches out a hand for you to hold  
When you're lost outside look inside to your soul_

_When there's no one else  
Look inside yourself  
Like your oldest friend  
Just trust the voice within  
Then you'll find the strength  
That will guide your way  
If you will learn to begin   
To trust the voice within_

_Yeah...__  
Life is a journey   
It can take you anywhere you choose to go  
As long as you're learning  
You'll find all you'll ever need to know_

_You'll make it  
You'll make it  
Just don't go forsaking yourself  
No one can stop you  
You know that I'm talking to you_

_When there's no one else  
Look inside yourself  
Like your oldest friend  
Just trust the voice within  
Then you'll find the strength  
That will guide your way  
If you will learn to begin   
To trust the voice within_

_Young girl don't cry  
I'll be right here when your world starts to fall."_

_("The Voice Within" - Christina Aguilera ™)_

She finished, and waited for Arwens' response. 

"That was beautiful," Arwen breathed. "You truly do have a fantastic voice." 

"Really?" Amy asked rather sheepishly. 

"Yes. You should sing more often." 

"I get stage fright. Just talking to a large crowd is an impossible task for me." 

"No, it's easy. Honestly, tonight will be fine. Come on, they'll be wondering where we are." She took her hand, and they went down to the main hall together.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

So, how was that? Long, I know, but ok? I hope so. Please tell me in a review. ^_^

_~Lainfaer~ _

*NEWS-FLASH!!!!*

*Go read Sunni07's stories. They are good, and I have promised to send her a few readers. Please go along, and chapter 5 will be up much quicker if you do. Thank you!!! ^_^ *


	7. An Evening in Imladris

This chapter is quite short compared to the others. It just looks longer because of the song. Yes, I have a thing about her singing at the moment! Sorry if it is starting to get annoying now! ^_^ 

Thank you for my reviews, and replies are below. ^_^ 

_~Lainfaer~_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

sunni07 – You like Legomances? Oh, that's handy! Glad you like that chapter. You don't think the orphanage bit went a bit too far do you? 

I hope I updated quick enough. Thanks for reviewing. 

Your story's great by the way. Sorry if I haven't reviewed yet, (I can't remember!), but I definitely will once I have read every single chapter! ^_^ 

Elerrina – Hope everything went ok. Glad you liked the chapter, and that this one was posted quick enough. Yeah, sunni07 would love some more readers. Her story is good, I'm reading it. I think longer chapters are better too. Gives me a reason to stay on the Net longer! ^_^

Thanks for reviewing, and keep up with the good work on your own story. ^_^ 

Jupiter's Light – Thanks for reviewing, and I hope I updated quick enough. ^_^

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Chapter 7: An Evening in Imladris.  _

The hall was smaller than at Mirkwood, but it was still lavishly decorated. A huge fireplace stood at one end, the fire burning brightly. Elves were stood all around, some talking, others sipping from their glasses of wine. Amy relaxed a little. There were no way as many Elves as in Mirkwood, and the atmosphere was slightly calmer. 

Arwen led her over to her father, and they bowed. "I'm glad you could come Amy," Elrond said graciously. 

"I am honoured to be allowed here my Lord," she replied. 

"You feel everything is an honour Amy," he told her, smiling. 

She grinned and blushed slightly. "Well it is my Lord." 

"Now, go and enjoy yourself." 

"Thank you my Lord." They bowed once again, and walked out into the crowd. 

Arwen gave her a glass of wine, and they stood by a window, talking quietly. Many people sang, and Amy thought all their voices were beautiful. How could she sing if they were this good? 

"Where's Legolas?" Amy asked after a while. 

"Probably trying desperately to find a maiden to dance with him. It seems to be his task every time he comes here. He goes around with my brothers, and between them, they manage to make a large total. It is really very amusing." 

Amy laughed. "Do they have competitions?" 

"Of course. Legolas does actually usually win. All the maidens here know Elladan and Elrohir too well. In Mirkwood, it is the opposite." 

"He's very popular there," Amy told her. 

"Yes, but even more so here. The girls miss him you see. How many people did you dance with in Mirkwood?" 

"A few, including Legolas." 

"He's good isn't he?" 

"I can't tell, I'm rubbish myself." 

"You must stop putting yourself down like this. Always be positive about yourself, and you'll get farther in life, I promise you that." 

A short while later, they were both asked to dance. Amy did not know the Elf she was dancing with, but he was very friendly. He asked her many questions, and she was more than willing to answer. 

The evening passed slowly. Still, there was no sign of Legolas or the twins. Amy had seen Cabor, and danced with him yet again. He informed her that Legolas was indeed in the hall, he just did not know whereabouts exactly. 

As the sky started to grow darker, more candles and lamps were lit. Elrond stood from his chair and motioned for silence. Every head turned to look at him. 

"Welcome everyone to this fabulous night. There are many reasons for it, and I will not list them now, so as not to bore you." A slight laugh passed through the crowd. 

"As you know, we have many guests among us from other parts of the world. Elves from Mirkwood, Men, Dwarves and of course, Hobbits." Everyone looked briefly at the five tiny figures beside the fire. They grinned sheepishly. 

"But we also have another visitor, who is not from this Earth." Here came a few murmurs. Amy felt her face burn as many eyes turned to her.   

"I am of course, talking about Lady Amy. Her story is known to many of us, but not to all. However, now is not the time to tell it. But if Amy could come up here…" he looked at her, and she inwardly moaned. She took a deep breath, and walked slowly up to him. 

"This is Amy." She smiled nervously, and spied Legolas by the Hobbits. He winked at her. She felt her butterflies decrease slightly at finally seeing him. 

"I want you all to make her feel welcome here. She is a guest, and is to be treated as such. Now Amy, how are your singing skills?" 

She bit her lip. "Not fantastic my Lord…" 

"She is really good Adar," Arwen called from the back of the room. 

Amy scowled at the Princess, but Arwen just grinned. 

"Why don't you sing us something from your world Amy?" Elrond suggested. 

"Um…well…I'm not sure my Lord. I do not know if the songs that I know are suitable for halls such as this." 

"Oh come now, I'm sure they are fine. Come on, sing us a song." He sat back down. 

She gulped. "Very well my Lord. Um…" She thought for a moment, then remembered one she particularly liked. 

_"Every day is so wonderful  
And suddenly, it's hard to breathe  
Now and then, I get insecure  
From all the fame, I'm so ashamed_

_I am beautiful no matter what they say  
Words can't bring me down  
I am beautiful in every single way  
Yes, words can't bring me down  
So don't you bring me down today_

_To all your friends, you're delirious  
So consumed in all your doom  
Trying hard to fill the emptiness  
The piece is gone and the puzzle undone  
That's the way it is_

_You are beautiful no matter what they say  
Words won't bring you down  
You are beautiful in every single way  
Yes, words won't bring you down  
Don't you bring me down today..._

_No matter what we do   
No matter what they say   
When the sun is shining through  
Then the clouds won't stay_

_And everywhere we go   
The sun won't always shine   
But tomorrow will find a way   
All the other times_

_We are beautiful no matter what they say  
Yes, words won't bring us down  
We are beautiful no matter what they say  
Yes, words can't bring us down  
Don't you bring me down today_

_Don't you bring me down today  
Don't you bring me down today."_

_("Beautiful" - Christina Aguilera ™)_

She stopped, and waited for their response. Throughout the entire song, everyone had sat or stood silently, listening to her, enraptured by her voice. 

Legolas and Arwen began the clapping, and everyone followed suit. Amy felt her face turn even redder, if it were at all possible, but she smiled and laughed a little nervous giggle. 

"That was wonderful Amy," Elrond congratulated her as the clapping and cheering died down. "Maybe later, you could sing us another?" 

"Maybe my Lord, if I can think of a decent one." She smiled, and hurried back over to Arwen. 

"That was so scary!" she squealed. Arwen laughed. "You were truly excellent up there." 

Amy was about to answer, but swept up into a huge hug. She looked down at her 'captor' and saw Legolas grinning at her. He kissed her cheek as he set her back on the floor. 

"That was incredible!" he praised. "You never told me you could sing like that." 

"I didn't think I was that good." 

"Good? You were fabulous. Look, come, and meet the twins. Alright if I steal her for a while Arwen?" 

"Fine by me. I'll see you later Amy." Amy nodded, then was dragged away by Legolas. 

She met the twins, Elladan and Elrohir, who she found, were hilarious. By the time they parted, her sides were aching with laughter. Legolas took her out onto a balcony to get some fresh air. 

"Where've you been all evening?" she asked as they looked out over the beautiful valley. 

"With those two," he answered, referring to the twins. 

"I know that, but where?" 

"In the hall. You just haven't seen me. Don't worry, I hadn't left you." 

"Good, I should think you hadn't." He laughed. 

"Will you sing again later?" 

"I don't know. I doubt it." 

"Oh go on, please. You have a lovely voice, don't let it go to waste." 

"I can't, I get stage fright." 

"You were perfectly fine earlier. Once you're up there, it's fine. You should know that by now." 

"True." She pondered it for a while. "Alright I will. If I can think of a song that fits the atmosphere." 

"That one was ok." 

"What, Beautiful?" 

"Is that its name?" 

"Yes. It's one of my favourites." 

"I really like it. Sing another one like that, that lot in there will adore it." 

They stood out there a while longer until Amy started to get cold. He took her back inside, and pulled her straight onto the dancefloor. He grinned as he held her tightly against him. "You didn't think you were going to get away with not dancing with me did you?" 

"I should've guessed." 

He laughed, and they spun to the beat of the music. 

****

That night, he led her back to her room. Arwen was staying on a bit longer, but Amy was now shattered. She had danced for many more hours with many more people, and her feet felt like they were about to fall off. In fact, Legolas was carrying her rather than actually walking with her. 

He laid her gently down on the bed and sat beside her, her head in his lap. She sighed contentedly. "Tonight was amazing," she breathed. 

"I have to agree with you there melonin." 

"But I think Mirkwood was better."  

"You do?" 

"Hmm…" She was slowly drifting off to sleep. 

Legolas stroked his fingers through her blonde hair. "You were incredible," he whispered. 

She sighed and shut her eyes slowly, not really listening to him. 

"Well," he continued to whisper, laying her head down on the pillow, covering her with a blanket and tiptoeing to the door. 

"I thought you were." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hope that was ok. Chapter 8 will be up as soon as I get a reasonable amount of reviews. Thank you! ^_^ 

_~Lainfaer~_


	8. You must be Joking!

Quite a short chapter I guess. Shorter than the others anyway. 

Thanks you for my reviews and replies are below. ^_^

Has anyone heard of Travis? You must have. "Why does it always rain on me…?" Yeah? I saw them live last night! They were well good, and their support band was great. Keane, they're called. They've got a song in the charts called 'Somewhere Only We Know.' It's really good, and I think they're gonna do well. My mum and me had free tickets! It was better than homework anyway! ^_^ 

Now, on with the story! ^_^

_~Lainfaer~ _

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Mrs. Greenleaf – Hey, that's my name! Well, most of the time! One thousand reviews? YES PLEASE!!!!! You're lucky – I got your review the day I updated! So, was this quick enough for you? Thanks for reviewing! ^_^ 

sunni07 – No, I think you're safe! I love Christine Aguilera! She is really cool. Legomances rule! ^_- I've never been in an orphanage either, so I had no idea if was realistic or not! Thanks for reviewing. ^_^

Elerrina – I love the word melonin! I keep using it with my mates, but luckily, they kinda know what I'm going on about! Glad the play went well. You have to update now cos I have! Hurry up cos I love your story. Not many chapters to go? Cool… 

Thanks for reviewing as always! ^_^ 

fallenangel69711 – Too many numbers! Chapters that are only a paragraph long ain't that good. Unless it's something like a diary entry I s'pose. Thanks for reviewing. ^_^

Jupiter's Light – Was this posted soon enough? Hope so! Thanks for reviewing. ^_^ 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Chapter 8: You must be joking!_

Over the next few days, Amy met a lot more people. She was soon mixing names up, but the Elves found it rather amusing. She would get annoyed with herself for getting the names wrong, and that was the part they found funny. She would scowl at their laughter, which made them laugh even harder. 

Legolas watched her with interest. She seemed to settle into new places easily. He wondered if that had anything to do with her past. She had told him she was often moved to new houses with new foster-parents, then was always carted straight back to the orphanage when the adults found her 'too hard to cope with'. 

He was called to many meetings regarding the Fellowship and their upcoming journey. He now found he hated the idea of having to leave Amy alone. He half-hoped he could stay, maybe switch with another Elf, but it was not to be, as he well knew. 

"I know your heart Legolas," Elrond told him one day when they were walking through the gardens. "You do not wish for her to remain here on her own." 

"I just like to be around her, so I know she is safe. I feel as if I have to protect her, look after her." 

"Well, what if she was to accompany you with the rest of the Fellowship?" 

Legolas stopped and gaped at the Lord before him. Elrond smiled a small, secretive smile. "Lord Elrond, you cannot be serious!" 

"I am. I have been talking with Mithrandir on the subject, and he believes also, that she is here for a purpose. We believe that it is to join you and the other members with the Ringbearer." 

"But it is such a dangerous journey, and she is not highly skilled in the arts of fighting and combat." 

"I am sure you will look after her. That is what you want to do isn't it?" 

"Yes, but that is not what I mean…my Lord, I cannot allow her to come. My duty is to look after her, not drag her into goodness knows what other dangers that lie ahead of us!" 

"I realise that Legolas, but all I am saying, is that I think she should go with you. It is the right path for her to take, I am sure of it." 

"But what of Aragorn?" 

"I know he is not keen on her, but I will make him see sense, do not worry. I will tell him. You go and inform Amy of our decision." 

"Yes my Lord." He bowed, and hurried towards Amy's room.  

He knocked and went in. She was in there alone, standing on the balcony. She smiled at him as he shut the door and walked over. "Legolas, I haven't seen you all day. Where have you been?" 

"With Lord Elrond." 

"Again? You're always talking with him. Any progress on the Fellowship thing?" 

"Yes, quite a bit actually." 

"Ooh, tell me everything!" She grinned. 

He laughed. "You know, one day your nosiness will make your nose grow so long…" 

"Yeah, yeah, I know all that! Come on, spill!" 

"I think you had better sit down." 

She frowned. "What's wrong Legolas?" 

"Just sit down Amy and I'll explain everything." She sat on the end of her bed, and watched as Legolas paced around her room. 

"Now, I do not entirely agree with this decision, as I believe it is a far too dangerous one, but…you are to accompany us, the Fellowship, on our journey." He stopped pacing, and looked at her. 

She was just staring at him, her mouth wide open like a goldfish. "You…are…joking?" 

He shook his head. "No, I'm not. As I was saying, I don't think it is…" but he was silenced by Amy lunging into his arms, squealing. 

"Wow, this is so cool! Now I won't have to say good-bye to you! I hate good-byes! Oh Legolas, you'll have to teach me how to use those knives properly, and the bow and arrows and…" but it his turn to silence her by placing his hand over her mouth. 

"Don't get overexcited Amy, this is serious." 

"I _am _being serious, totally. How long till we leave?" 

"About a month I am guessing." 

"Plenty of time. I am quite a fast learner, promise. And you'll have to introduce me to everyone else in the Fellowship, especially the Hobbits! They look so sweet from a distance! I don't want our first meeting to be the night before we are all due to leave, because I'll be all jittery and stupid. Oh, and I'll need some different clothes…" She wandered over to her wardrobe and started peering through. 

"Damn it! These are all dresses. You'll have to get hold of a couple of tunics and a few pairs of leggings for me. No way am I going to trek for miles and miles in a dress! I'm only wearing them because there is nothing else. Normally, you would never, ever catch me in a dress, or even a skirt! It was always jeans and t-shirts for me, not forgetting trainers of course." She walked over to her mirror and held a strand of hair up, looking at it distastefully. 

"And I _must _do something with my hair! Maybe cut it a bit shorter…it's gotten so long since I arrived here. Cut a bit off, and I'm sure Arwen could braid it for me somehow…she is wonderful with hair you know. I've had more styles here than I ever did in my world..." 

Legolas sighed to himself. He walked over to her and took her hair in his hands. "I think…it does not need to be cut. There is form of braiding, with which you can have it in at any length. I'll get Arwen to do it for you if you don't trust me."  

"No, I do. I just didn't realise you could braid hair." 

"Of course I do. How else do you think I get mine done?" 

"Oh yeah, duh!" She sat down and let Legolas brush her hair so it was knot-free. He then swiftly pulled it all together, and separated strands off. He then began the braiding. 

It was done in no more than ten minutes. He stood back, satisfied with his work. "There, how does that feel?" 

She looked in the mirror. "Its cool, I like it. You'll have to teach me how to do it for myself." 

"Anything else you wish me to teach you my Lady?" he asked sarcastically. 

"Yeah, how to pull an Elf. They're all so distant here!" 

He laughed. "Sorry Amy, but I don't think you'll be able to 'pull' any of the Elves here." 

She grinned when he used her slang. He had gotten so used to it now, he knew what most of her funny little words meant. "Why not?" 

"You wouldn't understand. Come on, lets go and find the 'dear, sweet little Hobbits' you are so desperate to meet."  

She swatted him round the head as they left her room. 

****

_"What about sunrise  
What about rain  
What about all the things  
That you said we were to gain...  
What about killing fields  
Is there a time  
What about all the things  
That you said was yours and mine...  
Did you ever stop to notice  
All the blood we've shed before  
Did you ever stop this notice  
This crying Earth this we make sure?" _

Amy sighed. She always had trouble remembering the Earth Song by Michael Jackson. She loved it thought. It always relaxed her at home, even though the words were so powerful. 

"Cheer up," Legolas whispered, nudging her gently in the arm. "We've only just left Rivendell, and already you have a face like a wet mop." 

"Who says I'm upset?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at him. "I'm just moody because I can never remember the words to that bloody song!" 

"What's it called?" 

"The Earth Song." 

"Simple name." 

"I know, but it is a great song. I'm going to try and remember it. Shh." She started muttering and humming under her breath. 

Legolas grinned and made his way to walk beside Aragorn. They had left Rivendell a few hours ago, and were not even fifteen miles away yet. 

"What's up with her?" Aragorn asked as the Elf joined him. 

"You mean Amy?" 

"Who else?" 

Legolas sighed. Aragorn had taken a disliking to Amy, for reasons he did not know. 

"Nothing is wrong with her, she is just trying to remember a song she likes." He looked at his friend. Aragorn was staring intently at the ground, watching it disappear under his every footfall. 

"You don't like her, do you?" he asked softly so no one else could overhear. 

Aragorns' head snapped up to look at him. "What gives you that impression?" 

Legolas almost burst out laughing. "You never call her by her real name, you act so uncivilly towards her, and I can sense the feelings you are so clearly directing at her. Why don't you like her? Do you not trust her and her story? Or is it the fact that she is a human girl? Too weak, perhaps, to join us on this journey?" 

Aragorn didn't reply. Legolas' eyes narrowed in annoyance. He hated it when people did this to him, especially his friends. Even more so when it was someone such as Aragorn, who normally acted so maturely in these situations. 

"Answer me Aragorn," he said quite sharply. 

"I just don't feel that she belongs in the Fellowship!" Aragorn hissed in reply. "Yes, she is female, and so is much weaker than us. You may have faith in her, but I don't. Not as much as you do at any rate. She is a human girl Legolas. How old is she? 25 at the most I reckon. Look at her, singing away to herself. What were you and Lord Elrond thinking?" 

Legolas had to refrain from hitting out at Aragorns' harsh words. 

"You have no idea what she has been through," he whispered sharply through his teeth, glaring at the man. "You have absolutely no idea about her past life, where she came from, and what things have happened to her. I however, do, and I have faith in her, that she will be ok on this trip. True, she is _a lady_" he emphasised, "and so is obviously not as physically strong as we males. But I believe she can get through this, as we can." With one last glare at the Ranger, he turned on his heel and marched away, fists clenched at his sides. 

Aragorn remained silent. 

Amy saw the Elf walk quickly past, going to join Gandalf at the front of the line. She sensed he was upset about something, and looked back to where he had come from. She saw the Man, Aragorn, staring at her, but when she turned around, he averted his gaze. She frowned. He had upset Legolas, and she knew she was involved somehow. She would never forget his expression when she and Legolas arrived in Rivendell. It was him that had been watching them, and she had taken a disliking to him already. That surely, was not a good sign. 

She sighed and turned back round. 

"_What have we done to the world  
Look what we've done  
What about all the peace  
That you pledge your only son...  
What about flowering fields  
Is there a time  
What about all the dreams  
That you said was yours and mine...  
Did you ever stop to notice  
All the children dead from war  
Did you ever stop to notice  
This crying Earth this we make sure?"_

She smiled. She had remembered the second verse! Now for the rest of it… 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

See, quite short compared to the others beforehand. 

Reviews, please? Pretty please with Leggy on top? ^_^ 

Next chapter coming soon.

_~Lainfaer~ _


	9. True Hearts

Thank you for all my reviews. They were very nice! ^_^ 

Just a random question here – who reckons they had pianos in Middle-Earth? They have flutes and lyres, but did they have pianos do you reckon? Can you please tell me in a review. Cheers. ^_^

_~Lainfaer~ _

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Mrs. Greenleaf – Hopefully this one was quick enough too! Thanks for reviewing. ^_^ 

sunni07 – He _is _acting just like a child isn't he! Spoilt brat… That's what happens when Elves bring up humans! Heehee……

Thanks for reviewing. ^_^

Mayrana - *Takes hundreds of photos of Legolas with big dazzling smile* Thank you very much! Very kind of you. Thanks for reviewing. ^_^ 

Jupiter's Light – He just doesn't like the idea of a girl going with the Fellowship. Yep, Legolas is just a wee bit pi***d of now! Thanks for reviewing. ^_^

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Chapter 9: True Hearts._

Amy slumped down against the foot of a tree and had to stifle a moan escaping her lips. She was determined not to look weak in front of all these men!  

Legolas sat down beside her as she began easing the knots out of her feet. "You did really well today," he whispered. 

She laughed. "You think?" 

"Yes. We've gone a long way, over that rocky terrain. Your feet must be killing you though." 

"Yep, how did you guess?" she asked sarcastically. 

He grinned and wiggled his fingers at her. "I must have supernatural powers. I'll get you some food." 

She nodded and he walked over to the small campfire they were setting up. Sam was in charge, as he nearly always was, and grinned at the Elf as he joined him. 

Amy laughed to herself. It was so funny to see an Elf-Prince chatting idly away to a Hobbit gardener! She whimpered as she eased out a particularly nasty knot in her foot. 

Legolas was soon back with a bowl of warm soup for her. "I managed to persuade Sam to make you some," he whispered with a wink, handing it to her. 

"He's so sweet to me," she replied, sipping it delicately. 

"He's sweet to all of us, but its Frodo he really cares about." 

"Of course." 

"He'd do anything for the Ringbearer." He removed his quiver and sat back against the trunk with Amy. He sighed. 

"What's wrong?" she asked. 

"Believe it or not, I actually feel tired." 

"You, tired? I think not!" 

He laughed. "I'll get a quick rest, then go on watch." 

"As you always do." 

"I've got the keenest eyesight and hearing here, I think I should go on watch." 

"Yes, but when you go, I always fall onto my side if I'm leaning on you." 

"No, I place you gently on the ground and cover you with the blanket. 

"But the ground is cold, and you're always so nice and warm!" 

"Thank you very much. Just eat that and let me get some rest." He made himself comfortable, then drifted quickly into a light sleep, eyes open. 

She shivered. It was quite scary when he did that. She had also seen Elves singing in their sleep too. It was rather strange when that happened to say the least. 

She pulled her blanket across her freezing body, leant against a very nice warm Legolas, and eventually drifted off to sleep. 

****

//Cold, cold, cold, cold…//

Nothing else seemed to register in her brain. They were trying, (and failing it seemed to Amy) to cross Caradharas. It was freezing cold, and she sure she could no longer feel her legs below her knees. She had lost the feeling in her toes ages ago. 

She scowled up at Legolas who was walking gracefully along the surface of the snow. He caught her looking and grinned back. She stuck her tongue out and wrapped herself further into the various layers she was wearing. 

Soon, it was dark again, and so they decided to stop. It was far too dangerous to carry on in the dark like this. The Hobbits huddled together for warmth, and using a few sticks they had collected at the foot of the Mountain, they built a small fire. 

Aragorn was talking in hushed tones with Gandalf, and Boromir and Gimli were sat next to each, both silent, grimly holding their hands out towards the fire. Amy was sat in between the huddle of Hobbits and Boromir. Legolas was looking out into the gloom, his keen eyes piercing through the swirling flakes. 

She shivered. The ground beneath her was bitterly cold, and she was sure that, by the time they started off again, she would not be able to feel anything below her waist. 

Silently, Legolas slipped down in between her and Boromir. Without a word, he took her into a huge embrace, passing his body heat onto her. Being an Elf, he did not feel the cold, unlike the others, and was having no trouble with the snow. He could feel Amy shivering, and held her tighter. 

She nestled up into him, seeking every bit of warmth she could. He was using his body as a kind of shield against the snow for her, and she was exceedingly grateful. 

"I think I'm going to have a cold later," she whispered. The noise of the ever-increasing snowstorm made her voice much quieter, but Legolas' keen hearing picked up the sounds clearly. He laughed softly. 

"I'm sure you'll be fine. Now, stop wasting your energy by talking, and preserve it for warmth." 

She nodded against his chest, and wrapped her arms right round him. He held her there, and did so until they moved off again.          

****

//Oh crap.//

Simple words. It was all she could think of as she watched helplessly as Gandalf battled with the Balrog on the bridge of Khazad-dûm. She slipped her hand into Legolas', who stood next to her, and he squeezed it reassuringly. She cried out as the Balrog fell, catching Gandalf about the ankles with his whip. As the wizard clung desperately to the edge, the Hobbits tried to run to help, but were held back. 

"Fly you fools!" 

And he was gone. 

Her feet were frozen to the ground. She couldn't move or speak. She saw the Orcs on the other side of the vast abyss, still firing arrows at them. Still, she could not move. 

Legolas grabbed her round the waist, easily lifted her into his arms and ran out, followed closely by Boromir.  

The sun was blinding, and Amy used her hand to shield her eyes. Legolas set her gently on the ground, but she refused to let go of him. The grief built up inside her, and as she looked at the Elf beside her, the first tears fell. 

Legolas held her close as soon as the first tear trickled out of her eye. He himself was finding it incredibly difficult not to cry, but he had not encountered death like this before. He did not know how to grieve properly. 

She sobbed silently onto his shoulder, gripping the back of his tunic. Gandalf had become one of her closest friends during her stay in Rivendell, and had given her much advice about the upcoming journey. To lose him was a harsh blow. 

As they carried slowly on, heading towards Lothlórien, Amy was silent. She was right at the very back of the group with Frodo and Sam. All three were injured, and their wounds were causing them pain. Frodo had the bruising on his chest, Sam a cut to the forehead, and Amy had twisted her ankle. All three kept quiet about it, as they wanted nothing more than to just get to somewhere where they could rest peacefully. 

Legolas was running up ahead, scouting out the area. He stopped and looked back. He saw how much she and the Hobbits were lagging behind, and called to Aragorn to stop. He ran back to them with the Ranger at his side. 

"Come on Amy," he encouraged. "We're almost there." 

"I can't walk anymore," she whispered, hissing as she set weight on her swollen ankle. 

He frowned and bent down to examine it. He scowled at her. "Never keep quiet about an injury," he whispered. "I'll carry you, come on." He picked her up and took her up to the front. She leant her head against his shoulder, and dozed, the smell of the surrounding trees and Legolas' woodland scent helping to ease her grief. 

****

Once they were in Lothlórien, and had been settled in for a couple of days, Legolas went to find Amy. She had been given a separate encampment to the others, for privacy. 

She was brushing her hair as he entered, and did not notice him. He smiled. She looked better, even from this angle. She walked over to a table to place the brush down, and he saw how easily she was able to walk on her foot. 

"Feeling better melonin?" he asked softly. 

She jumped at his silent arrival. "Legolas, there you are! I was wondering when you would come and see me." 

He grinned and gave her a hug. "I thought I would wait until I knew you were recovered. Do you like Lothlórien?" 

"I love it. It's so beautiful." She flopped down onto her bed. "But it always makes me feel so tired." 

He laughed and sat beside her. "You'll soon get used to it." 

"How long are we staying here?" she asked without sitting up. 

"Don't know. As long as possible I hope." 

"Same here." She sighed and sat up. "I've missed you." 

"It's only been two days." 

"Yeah, well it might not seem like a long time to you, but it does to me." She leant against him, and he slipped his arm round her shoulders. She smiled and nestled further into the crook of his arm. 

He pulled her into his lap, and began fiddling with strands of her hair. He eventually separated three sections off, and started plaiting it, just a small one. He tied it in a gentle knot, and started on another. 

She grinned. She loved it when he did this. He was always so gentle and careful not to hurt her by pulling too hard. She could let him do this for hours. 

When he had done about eight, all spaced out evenly, he stopped. "There you go." 

She leapt up to look in the mirror. "Cool. I love them." She shook her head, and they slapped gently against her cheeks. He laughed. "Suits you." 

"You think?" 

"Yes, else I wouldn't be saying it, would I?" 

She grinned and scurried back to the bed. She planted a soft kiss upon his cheek, and went back to admiring her reflection. 

He gingerly touched the area she had just brushed with her lips. A slight tingling remained, and he liked it. He wanted her to do it again…

No, he mustn't think these thoughts. She was a mortal, nothing more. He must not let go of his heart to her. 

But it was getting more and more difficult to resist. He did have a great feeling of love towards her, but it was only friendship love, noting more. Or so he thought…

He stood and walked over her, wrapping his arms round her waist. He smiled fondly at her over her shoulder in the mirror. She smiled back. 

"Hannon lle," she whispered. 

"Your Elvish is improving," he commended. "What else can you say?" 

"Amin mela lle." 

He raised an eyebrow, but his gaze never left hers. Who had taught her to say that?

"I love you?" 

"Yeah. And hollen am." 

"Shut up?" 

"Yep. Just the basics you understand." 

He laughed, and held her just a tiny bit tighter. "Of course." For a few moments, they just gazed at each other in the mirror, trying to figure out their feelings. 

"Amy…" he whispered, turning her in his embrace. 

She looked up at him, eyes wide with anticipation. "Yes?" 

He bent down, and placed a delicate kiss upon her lips. 

She was a little shocked, to put it simply. But he tasted so sweet against her lips, his mouth like velvet against hers. She leant into it, eagerly accepting more. How long had she wanted this for? 

His grip on her tightened, and her arms slid round his neck. The kiss deepened, their tongues meeting in a ferocious duel. She smiled inwardly. She was finally getting what she had been dreaming about since they left Rivendell. 

Legolas was shocked at himself, but he refused to stop now. When had these deeper feelings towards Amy come about? For how long had he wanted to hold her in his arms this way, kiss her like this? It can't have been for long, but it felt like years. 

They parted, gazing into each other's eyes. "Legolas…" 

"Shh," he replied, placing a finger against her lips. "No words, we do not need them." 

"I was just going to ask where that came from." 

"From my heart, where else?" 

"You mean…" 

"Aye, I love you." He brought her in for another kiss before she had chance to answer. Even if she did not love him in return, and he had ruined their friendship, he had at long last revealed his true feelings. Only a few times before in his life had he ever been this open with his love towards another, and it felt right. 

She pulled away, and brushed her hand over his cheek. "I love you too." 

He smiled and pressed their foreheads together. "I only wish I had realised it sooner."    

"Why?" 

"Then I could have kissed you more than just twice." 

She laughed. "We had better make it thrice then." 

****

No one knew of their relationship. They kept it from everyone, including the Fellowship. It was not exactly the right time to tell them that they were together, so soon after losing Gandalf.  

They would meet in secret, making sure they were always alone together. Over the days, their relationship deepened, their love for each other ever growing. 

One day, they were taking a walk together through the woods. They came to a pool, filled with lilies and various other aquatic plants. They sat down on the edge, and talked for a while. Eventually, Amy asked the question she had been aching to ask for a long time. 

"Legolas." 

"Hmm?" He was playing with her hair as she was sat in his lap. 

"Where did you get the necklace from? You never told me." She was holding it in her palm, looking at it. The sapphire sparkled at her in the sunlight. 

He was silent for a while. She shifted round to face him. "I was just wondering, because it is so beautiful, and…" 

"It was my mother's." 

 "Lanthir's!" 

"Yes." 

"But…surely I am not worthy of your mothers' necklace!" 

He kissed her. "You are worthy of anything melamin, never forget that," he told her sternly. 

She blushed, but grinned all the same. "Don't you want it back?" 

"No, it is yours now. it was her who told me to give it to you in the first place. I went down to her, asking her what necklace I could give you, and she told me to give you hers." 

"Oh, ok. Fair enough." She kissed him back, and they sat in silence again for a while. 

A month soon passed, and then they were on their way again, down the River Anduin. As they were receiving their gifts from Lady Galadriel, she spoke to each of them. 

{I know of yours and Legolas' love} 

Amy blushed under her intense gaze. But she nodded slightly. 

{You are made for each other. Look after him, for he will need you before long.}

Amy gave the Queen a puzzled look, but she had moved onto the Hobbits. She looked at Legolas who stood beside her, gleefully examining his bow. She had been gifted twin daggers, gilded in white pearl, inscribed in gold Elvish. They were steel, and had vines adorning each blade. They hung at her waist, and she feared she would need them sooner than she thought. 

Legolas looked back and winked. 

"She knows," Amy whispered. 

"I know. I have known all along." 

"Why didn't you tell me?" 

"It wasn't necessary. Do not worry, she will keep it secret." 

She snorted, but kept quiet. 

Their journey down the River was mostly uninterrupted, except at the rapids. Amy sat in Legolas and Gimli's boat, but let Legolas do all the rowing. She knew she would most probably sink the boat. 

They camped at Amon Hen, and Frodo went off alone to decide what path to take. The others waited patiently for him, but when Boromir was noticed missing, they followed. 

Amy stayed as close to Legolas as she could, knives drawn. The sound of battle was soon heard. She gulped, remembering her first experience of fighting in Moria. She had hoped she would never re-live that, but it seemed she was about to.  

"Return to camp," Legolas told her as Gimli ran off up the hill. 

"No, I am staying with you," she replied defiantly, tucking the necklace inside her tunic to keep it safe. 

"I just don't want you to get hurt." 

"I'll be fine, come on!" She started to run up the hill, and he followed, notching an arrow as he went. 

The Uruk-Hai were huge, Amy discovered as she crested the hill. Much larger than your average Orc. 

//Crap, here we go again…//

She fought carefully, neatly dodging any wildly swung swords and flying arrows. It took her a while to kill one Uruk, but she soon got the hang of it. 

Suddenly, the sound of a horn rang out through the woods. Boromir needed aid. 

"To Boromir!" Gimli called. 

Amy was the nearest to the edge of the trees, and so ran, heading in the direction the sound was coming from. She met many enemies upon her way, but cut them down swiftly. She was surprised that she did not trip or fall. 

She could hear Hobbit cries. Pippin's voice was very distinguishable, and she could quite clearly him shouting for help. She picked up her speed. 

She raced into a clearing just in time to see Boromir collapse to his knees, one arrow in his chest. She cried out, then her gaze fell upon Merry and Pippin, stones falling from their tiny hands. 

"Run!" she screamed at them. "Run!" 

They looked at her, then back at Boromir. He struggled to his feet, and carried on killing the Uruk-Hai that were rapidly growing in number. They unsheathed their small swords and ran, yelling at the Uruk-Hai. She ran after them, cutting down any opponents. 

The Hobbits were easily lifted up and taken away. More came for Amy, but she filled with an indescribable anger now. She would not let them take away Merry and Pippin! 

She fought desperately, trying to reach them, but to no avail. Boromir was shot again, but still, he carried on. She saw the largest Uruk holding the black bow, getting ready for a third aim. She screamed and chucked a knife at him. 

It embedded itself deep in his chest, but he just growled and turned his bow to her. 

//Oops.//

She ducked just in time to miss being shot through the heart, and ran to Boromirs' side. She lifted his sword, and held it up in front of her. She had been practising with both his and Aragorns' in Lothlórien, and had just about adjusted to the weight. Her other knife hung limply in her left hand. 

Lurtz grinned maliciously at her stubbornness. This human girl would be easy to get rid off. 

He chucked his bow on the ground, and picked up a discarded sword. He ran towards her. She held the sword out in front, and swiftly threw the knife at the charging beast. It him in the chest again, but he did not falter. 

She swerved as he aimed his sword at her, and blocked the next. She wielded Boromirs' sword with both hands, finding it much easier. He cut her down the arm, and disgustingly licked the blade clean of her blood. That nearly made her throw up. Her hesitation, he used to his advantage, and aimed again, this time at her heart. She managed to block it, and brought the sword down hard. 

But he moved, and pushed her against a tree. She hit her head, and the world span. The sword fell from her hands, and she struggled under his vice-like grip. 

His hand clenched around her throat, and he leant closer. He sniffed her, leering all the while. 

"You smell so clean," he hissed, scratching his nail down her cheek, leaving a red line. "And you fight well. You would make an excellent ally." 

"Get your…hands…off of….me," she choked, his grip cutting off her air supply. The trees started blurring. 

//Legolas…// 

"Hey," said a voice suddenly. 

Lurtz turned around, still holding Amy against the trunk. 

Legolas grinned, Aragorn and Gimli beside him. His bow was loaded and aimed straight at the Uruk leader. 

"If you want her," he continued. "You'll have to get through me first." He fired, and the arrow went straight through Lurtzs' heart, killing him instantly. 

Amy collapsed to the ground, holding her throat. Legolas ran to her side, the others to Boromir. He sat her up and kissed her cheek. "Its ok," he assured her. "You're all right now. Deep breaths Amy, nice and slowly now." He rubbed her back, supporting her as her strength had all but drained away. 

She leant back against him, taking long deep breaths as he instructed. She had never been strangled before, and found it was a rather harrowing experience. She did not like it. 

"Melamin," she gasped. 

"I'm here." He held her tighter. 

"They took Merry and Pippin. We must go after them!" 

"Ok, ok, calm down, you'll only make yourself worse by panicking. Slow down." His melodious voice calmed her, and she slowly relaxed in his embrace. 

"Boromir…" she whispered. 

He picked her up and carried her over to their fallen comrade. She knelt beside him and stroked his cheek. 

"Thank you…Amy," he stuttered, his life draining. 

She smiled warmly, and placed a chaste kiss upon his brow. "Here's your sword," she whispered, placing it in his hands. He smiled, and sighed deeply. 

She left Aragorn with him for the last few moments. Legolas held her tightly against him, his tunic soaking up her tears. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Good chapter? I hope so! ^_^ 

Next chapter will be here when I get a reasonable amount of reviews. Ok? Good… ^_^

_~Lainfaer~_


	10. Running, running,running & love?

Okey dokey, chapter 10 is here. Hey, double figures! Nice… 

So, how is this story going so far do you reckon? Most of you seem to like it. That's good. I always like my readers and reviewers to be happy. 

Not much to say about this chapter really. In 9 they told each other they loved each, yada yada yada. Just carries on in this one a bit. 

To all you people out there who have also been reading Living A Lie…the sequel will be up VERY SOON! As in, next time I update this story. So, you have roughly a week to wait. AND I STILL DON'T HAVE A FLIPPIN' NAME! HELP!!! 

Now, after that little begging session, on with Love Conquers All… ^_^ 

_~Lainfaer~ _

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

sunni07 – Actually, yeah he is! I think Lothlórien was the perfect place for them to share their first kiss, don't you? Hope I updated soon enough and thanks for reviewing. ^_^

Elerrina – That's ok. Don't you man _tried _to save Boromir? He's still dead. Legolas _had _to save her, they're in love. Thanks for reviewing (as always!) ^_^ 

Jupiter's Light –  Yup, he died. I'll take both super kool and super kewl! Lol. Hope I updated quick enough. Thanks for reviewing. 

Mrs. Greenleaf – I like giddiness and tears. They go well together! *passes Mrs. Greenleaf a tissue to wipe eyes with* Why do people keep crying at my chapters? Are they really _that_…heart-wrenching, is the only word I can think of! Thanks for reviewing. ^_^

Mayrana – Legolas without a shirt? Mmm… *hurriedly wipes drool away*

Anyway…

I hope I posted this chapter soon enough for you and thanks for reviewing. ^_^

Fallen_angel69711() – One of your favourites? Yay! I'm happy now. Thanks for reviewing. ^_^ 

(I have to admit, I did kinda like that chapter myself!) ^_^

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Chapter 10: Running, running, running…love?_

//I hate running.//

Amy came to that decision very quickly. They were following the Uruk-Hai's trail over the plains of Rohan, and she was finding it difficult to keep up. She would jog as fast as she could at the very back with Gimli, whilst Legolas and Aragorn sprinted on ahead. They would stop every now and then for a quick breather, then carry on. 

They found a Lothlórien leaf brooch, which Pippin had discarded earlier. 

//Running, running, and more bloody running…OW!// 

She cursed under her breath as she stubbed her toe on a previously unseen rock, but she carried on regardless. She found muttering to herself made it feel just a bit better. 

Legolas and Aragorn had tended to her arm as Boromir had sailed down Anduin and over the Falls of Rauros in the boat they had prepared for him. A few special herbs, a bandage, and it was fine. She knew she would a nasty scar remain though.    

Suddenly, Legolas pulled her off the path, and ducked her down behind a rock. She went to ask what was going on, but he placed a hand over her mouth. She nodded and he took it off again. 

A huge group of riders galloped by, and she watched as Aragorn got to his feet and called to them. She and the other two followed, and stood still as every rider surrounded them, spears pointing menacingly at their chests. 

Éomer rode forward, though they did not know him yet. He and Aragorn talked for a while, many questions being asked. Amy could feel many of the men looking at her, and she shuffled closer to Legolas. He squeezed her hand gently. 

Two horses were gifted to them, then the Rohirrim rode away again. Gimli rode with Aragorn, and Amy held onto Legolas round his waist. They galloped over the grass towards the smoke Éomer had pointed out to them, signifying the place where the Uruk-Hai carcasses were burning.    

Amy felt her stomach churn again at seeing the bodies burning. The smell was overwhelming, and there was blood spilt all over the grass. She watched as Gimli searched through the pile for any signs of their friends, and Aragorn fell to his knees, cursing. Legolas whispered some kind of Elvish prayer, head bowed. She tried to remember what happened next in the film, but memories of her past life were quickly fading. She could hardly remember what Nat and Spirit looked like any more. 

Aragorn spotted some tracks, and followed them, his Ranger instincts helping. They led to Fangorn Forest, and so the four of them entered. 

//Ok, dark, spooky forest…I don't like this!//

She stayed as close as she could to Legolas, which was a bit difficult, as he was in complete awe of the place. He would run ahead a little, and then have to wait for them to catch up. His senses were sharper than ever, and he sensed something drawing near. 

"Aragorn, nad no ennas!" 

"Man cenich?"  

"The White Wizard approaches." 

//Oh crap, first Uruk-Hai, then Saruman. Absolutely, bloody brilliant!// 

A blinding white light made them turn round and fire their weapons. Amy just stood there, not able to reach her bow in time. Every fired weapon was blocked however, and the wizard stood tall and dazzling in front of them. 

****

//Turned out it was Gandalf all along. It's really handy actually, as he knows what to do and everything. I just wish he hadn't put on that spooky deep voice that sounded so much like Saruman, according to Aragorn. He's now taking us to Edoras, so I get to ride with Legolas again! Oh yes…// 

She smiled and held on to him slightly tighter. He was so warm, and his hair flew back into her face. But she liked it, as it still smelt of the woods and nature. 

They reached Edoras, and once there, Gandalf released King Théoden from the hold Saruman had over him. They met his niece, Éowyn, who turned out to be Éomers' sister. She and Amy got on really well. 

Whilst all the men were deciding where to go and what to do, she helped Éowyn prepare for the Kings' sons' funeral. It was to be held the next day, and there was much to organise.  

It was an extremely sad event, and the whole city lined the streets to watch the funeral parade pass by, bearing Theodred on a bed of flowers. 

That night, two children arrived, their village having been destroyed by rampaging Uruk-Hai. Amy and Éowyn cared for them, and Legolas noted how attached to them Amy became. She clearly loved children. 

Later, he went to her room. He knocked softly on the door, and she bade him enter. He walked in, and wasn't surprised to find her brushing her hair in front of the mirror. She smiled at him in it. He smiled back and went over to her. He slipped his arms round her neck, leaning gently on her shoulders. He kissed her cheek and she put the brush down. 

"My hairs grown," she commented. 

"Are you really that surprised?" 

"No, not really." She stood and turned to be held against his body. They kissed passionately, as they had not had much time to do so since Lothlórien. 

A breeze peaceful breeze blew in through the open window, ruffling Amy's hair around her shoulders. They parted and gazed deep into each other's eyes. 

"Have you seen the stars here?" she asked softly, nuzzling his cheek with hers. 

"Not yet, why?" 

"They're so beautiful. Come look." She led him out onto her balcony and pointed to the sky. 

Sure enough, the sky was glittering with hundreds of stars. The moon was a crescent, shining high above the mountains. Amy stood in front of Legolas, and he held her against him, his head resting lightly atop hers.  

"It is beautiful," he agreed. 

They stood there a while together, basking in the moonlight. For those few moments, they forgot the troubles of the world, the problems on their journey, and just felt the other tightly against their body. 

"I love you Legolas," she unexpectedly whispered. 

He smiled and held her tighter, if it were at all possible. "I love you too." 

She twisted in his embrace and they kissed again, in full view of the entire City. But they did not care who saw. The secret would be out sooner or later, and it really did not bother them. 

****

Legolas awoke first the next morning, the Suns rays warming his body. There was only a sheet over him and Amy, and so he pulled it further up, not wanting her to get cold. He leant up on his elbow, and gazed at the peacefully sleeping girl beside him. 

Though she was not really a girl. She was a lady, but seemed like a girl to him. 23 to the Elves was exceedingly young, still childhood years compared to the life span of humans. 

She sighed in her sleep, nestling closer to his bare chest. His hand travelled around her abdomen, coming to rest in the small of her back, his arm resting lightly upon her slender hips. He smiled to himself. He knew this was right, in his heart and his head. No matter what anyone said, nothing would separate them now. 

He kissed her forehead, causing her to wake. She murmured and peered blearily at him. "Whassa time?" she asked, rubbing her eyes. 

"Just gone sunrise." 

She groaned and flopped back against him. "Do we have to get up?" 

"Yes. We are leaving for Helms Deep later today. Come on, we've got to get ready." He slipped out of bed, and she moaned at losing the warmth of his body so close to hers. 

He grinned and proceeded to pull on his silver tunic over his head. "Come on lazy." He chucked her the tunic top she had been wearing. It landed haphazardly on her head, and she growled at him. 

He just laughed, pulling his over-tunic on. He then pulled the sheet off. That made her squeal, and she curled up into a foetal position. He lifted her up into his arms, and kissed her cheek. He dumped her behind the screen and chucked some clean clothes for her over the top. 

She emerged a few minutes later, dressed, but still only half-awake. He had washed, and was braiding his hair as she splashed her face to wake herself up properly. 

"That's better," she whispered, towelling her skin dry. She brushed her hair, wincing at the knots. "Bloody hair. Why does it have to get so knotty?" She yanked hard on a particularly nasty one and yelped at the pain. 

"Give it here." He took the brush from her, and gently pulled it through the blonde locks, easing out the knots carefully. He then braided it how she had had it before, then went back to finishing his own.  

She thanked him with a kiss, then gathered her things together. She hung her knives back at her waist, and strapped her quiver to her back. 

They headed down to the main hall together, and found Aragorn already there with Gandalf and the King. Legolas just had a cup of water, whilst Amy grabbed a chunk of bread too, and stuffed it in her mouth. She found she was rather hungry. 

The final decision was to definitely go to Helms Deep, whilst Gandalf rode out to find Éomer and his men. The whole city was emptied, the civilians taking only the necessities. 

They had many miles to go, and their progress would be slow, as they had many of the elderly with them, not forgetting the women and children. Amy rode alongside Aragorn and Théoden, whilst Legolas scouted ahead. She missed his company, but knew he was needed up there. 

She watched with amusement as Gimli told Éowyn about Dwarf women. They all laughed when his horse bolted and he was thrown off, insisting it was all deliberate of course. She saw two of the Kings' guard's gallop ahead to scout with Legolas, but noted he was standing still, listening. 

Suddenly, there was a loud yelling and the sound of something being ripped apart. She and Aragorn galloped on with Théoden and crested the hill just in time to see Legolas slit an Orcs throat. 

"A scout!" he yelled. 

She galloped on down to him whilst Aragorn went to warn the others. 

"Go with them," he insisted. 

"No way, I need the practice." She grinned. 

He raised an eyebrow, but ran quickly up the hill. 

More Wargs poured over the rise ahead, and Legolas started firing. Amy followed suit, and to her surprise, actually managed to hit some. 

The rest of the men were soon with them, and Legolas swung up in front of Gimli on Arod. They charged and met the Warg riders head on.  

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I think that was a good place to end it, don't you? ^_^ 

Chapter 11 up in about a week's time. I'm going away on Friday 16th, so chapter 12 will either be early or late, depending on how it goes. Ok? 

By the way, no one answered my question last week. Do you think they had pianos in Middle-Earth? Please tell me, cos I need to know! Thanks you. ^_^

_~Lainfaer~ _


	11. Reunited

So…here's where we left off. I guess Leggy is a _bit _OOC in this story, especially this chapter, but never mind! He's always Out Of Character in my stories anyway! You guys don't seem to mind. ^_^ 

Thank you for all my reviews, and replies are below as always. ^_^

_~Lainfaer~_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Mrs. Greenleaf – My chapters are wonderful? *gives Mrs. Greenleaf VERY big hug and lots of cookies and ice cream* Thank you soooooo much! Hope I updated soon enough, and thanks for reviewing. ^_^

sunni07 - *gets de-fib machine ready* You're sure you're not going to have a heart attack? All they did was sleep in the same bed, doesn't mean they actually DID anything…

Er….

Well, maybe…

Anyway…

Hope I updated soon enough, and thanks for reviewing. ^_^

P.S. I will get back to your story eventually, its just I'm a little backlogged. I'm reading a 74 CHAPTER LONG STORY, and its taking bloody ages! I will be back though, promise! ^_^ 

Mayrana – Totally naked? WOO HOO!!!! Thank you VERY much! Yummy yummy. Thanks for reviewing, and hope you enjoy this chapter. ^_^ 

ElvenStar5 – Was it a bit rushed? Oops, sozzy! Hope I updated quickly enough, and enjoy this chapter. ^_^

Jupiter's Light – I think we had something called a virginal, or a weird name like that. I don't list to my music teacher, he's boring! Even though he does play Happy Birthday on his trumpet if it's anyone's b-day…

Anyway…

*gives you a map so you can find your way back to ff.net* You said you were lost! Thanks for reviewing, and hope you like this chapter. ^_^

fallenangel – Glad you're loving the story, and hopefully this chapter is just as good. Thanks for reviewing. ^_^ 

Elerrina – Yep, thanks for your ideas with Living A Lie, they were great. Yeah, nice cliffie. I like cliffies! Smaller instruments, like flutes and stuff – that's what they probably had. I was just wondering, you know. Hope I updated quickly enough for you, and thanks for reviewing, as you always do! You must be the one who's stuck with me the longest! Aww….*gives Elerrina hug and cookies and ice cream etc, etc. Plus a nice topless pic of Leggy*

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Chapter 11: Reunited._   

"Aragorn!" 

"Aragorn!" 

"Aragorn!" 

The call echoed across the now half-empty plain, stained with the blood of men and Orcs. Legolas, Amy, and Gimli looked around for their friend, but could find no sign. 

"Aragorn!" Legolas yelled again. He spied an Orc spluttering with laughter and grabbed it by the neck. 

"Tell us what happened and I will ease your passing," Gimli told him, axe at the creatures' throat. 

"He's…dead," the Orc gurgled. "He took a little tumble off the cliff." Amy and Théoden ran to the edge. 

"You lie!" Legolas hissed. 

The Orc gasped one last time and opened his hand. Legolas looked down, and carefully peeled the Evenstar out of its grasp. He gripped it tight and joined the other two at the top of the cliff. 

The river raged along down below. There was nothing to show that Aragorn had fallen down there. No body. Nothing.

"Get the wounded on horses," he heard Théoden tell his Captain. "Leave the dead." 

His head snapped round to glare at the King. 

"Come," he said, placing a hand comfortingly on the Elf's shoulder, then walking off. 

Legolas just stared back down at the river, the Evenstar in his hand. Amy and Gimli stood either side of him, following his gaze. 

They made their way to Helms Deep, and there began to prepare for the upcoming battle. But their hearts were heavy with grief for their fallen comrade, and no matter how hard he tried, Legolas couldn't get his head around the fact that his best friend was dead.  

As he was looking out across the valley, head in his hands, Amy stepped silently up to him, slipping her arm through his. He made no movement to show he had even noticed her arrive. 

"Legolas," she said softly. 

He didn't turn to her. 

"Legolas, please look at me," she begged. 

He turned slowly to face her, and she was horrified to see unshed tears shining in his eyes. He looked at the floor, and as he did, a single tear fell. 

She flung her arms around him and held his body close to hers. There were hardly any people around that area, and so Legolas let the tears fall. This time, she was doing the comforting. 

He cried silently, his shoulders trembling just a little. She kissed his head, rubbing his back as she did so, anything to try and soothe his breaking heart. True, she and Aragorn had never got on excellently, but over the past weeks, when it had only been the four of them, she had gradually began to like him, just a little. And she hoped he felt the same towards her. 

After a while, Legolas stood and wiped his eyes. 

"Better?" she asked softly. 

He nodded. "Hannon lle melamin."  

"I'm always here if you need me." 

"I know." He smiled and embraced her again. 

"All right you two love sick idiots, that's enough of that." They jumped apart at the sound of Gimlis' voice. Legolas prayed silently to the Valar that there were no tearstains. 

Gimli grinned. "How long?" he asked softly. 

"What do you mean?" Legolas asked. 

"I mean, how long have you two been together?" 

Both were silent, each looking at the other. Gimli laughed. "You really think we hadn't noticed? Me and Aragorn aren't blind you know!" 

They laughed. "Since Lothlórien," Amy answered. 

"I thought as much. I'm happy for you." 

Amy was blushing furiously by now, and Gimli grinned at her. "No need to be embarrassed Amy." 

"I'm not, it's just…" 

"I need a drink," Legolas said quickly. He grabbed Amy's hand, and pulled her quickly back inside the Keep. 

Gimli grinned to himself, and slowly followed them inside. 

"Legs, slow down!" Amy protested as he pulled her hurriedly through the crowd. "There's no need to rush!" 

He pulled her through an open door and shut it behind them. 

"What are you doing?" she asked, gasping for air. 

"Amy, if Gimli has noticed, then surely other people have!" 

"It doesn't matter, does it?" 

"We don't want the whole world knowing, not yet." 

"It'll be fine. Gimli knows when to keep his mouth shut." She could just imagine the look on Legolas' face at that comment. It was far too dark in there to see him. 

"Honestly. Gimli is a good Dwarf. He won't tell anyone if we don't want him to." 

"Well I'm glad you have faith in him." 

Amy smiled to herself. If that Dwarf did say anything, he would seriously pay for it. 

She reached out in the darkness for Legolas' hand, and he took it, pulling her in towards him. They shared a passionate embrace in that darkness, both locked in their own thoughts. 

****

Later that day, Amy and Legolas were helping the Rohirrim sort out things to take into the caves should the need come upon them. Éowyn was counting baskets of food, Amy was checking the stocks of blankets and clothes, and Legolas was looking through the weaponry. He went to take a sword over to the other side of the hallway they were in, when he spotted someone walking towards the Kings' main hall. He almost dropped the sword. 

Aragorn, dripping wet, exhausted-looking, covered in wounds, was heading his way. He passed the sword to a nearby man, and waited, a small smirk upon his fair face. Aragorn didn't notice the Elf till he nearly ploughed straight into him. 

"Lle ab dollen." 

Aragorn grinned. 

"You look terrible," Legolas concluded, looking the Man up and down. 

Aragorn just grinned again. 

Amy, noticing that Legolas had not yet returned, looked to see where he had got to. She saw who he was talking to, and uttered a small scream, covering her mouth with her hand. Éowyn looked at her, puzzled, then followed her gaze. Both women were still, not able to move or talk. 

Amy ran over first and stood next to Legolas, her hands on her hips. "After all the worry you have put us through, after everything we thought had happened to you…you're laughing?" She glared at him, causing him to laugh harder. She glanced at the Evenstar in his hand and smiled.  

"Where is the King?" he asked, regaining his composure. 

They all entered the hall, and Théoden looked as shocked as anyone to actually see the Ranger still alive. They talked for a while, and Aragorn gave them news of his discovery of the ten thousand Uruk-Hai marching towards Helm Deep. Plans were immediately formed to get the women and children into the caves as soon as possible. 

"I don't care what you say, you are going into those caves whether you like it or not." 

"Legolas, I am not a child, I can fight!" 

"Not this time. This time, you are going to stay safe." 

"Legolas, I…"

"No arguments Amy. I do not want you in any danger." 

She pouted, folding her arms across her chest. Legolas just laughed. "That isn't going to work Amy. Come on, into the caves." 

"But I don't like caves! I…get…claustrophobic!" she protested as Legolas began leading her in the direction all the women and children were heading in. 

"They're huge, don't worry. Keep Éowyn company. If she finds out you were allowed to fight and she wasn't…well, I'll let you imagine the consequences that will have." 

Amy had to laugh at that. She could picture the look on Éowyns' face if she stayed to fight. 

"Very well, but I tell you this now. If we win this battle, and I come out and find you hurt, you are in serious trouble, got it?" 

"Of course my Lady. I perfectly understand. But I will not get hurt, I promise you." 

"Don't make promises that you cannot definitely keep. It isn't fair." 

"Just trust me Amy. I will not get hurt. I've got Gimli and Aragorn to keep an eye on me." 

"Oh wow, that makes me feel so much better!" 

He laughed. "Come on melamin." 

Before she went in, they shared a passionate kiss. All who saw felt happiness flood their hearts. Éowyn waited patiently for her new friend as she said good-bye to her love. 

"Be careful," she begged in a whisper, leaning her forehead against his. 

"Promise." He kissed her once more, stroked her cheek, then he was gone, melting into the crowd. 

Amy let Éowyn lead her into the safety of the huge caves. But her heart was aching, as she had never felt it ache before. Out of the whole time she had been in Middle-Earth, this was the time she needed Natalie the most. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Hope that was ok. Like I said, with Leggy crying, he was a bit OOC. I tried to make it fit in as well as I could. Tell me what you thought in a review. Cheers me dears! ^_^ 

_~Lainfaer~ _

P.S. Sequel to 'Living A Lie' is now up! Yay! ^_^


	12. Human Stampedes

Ok people, this is a short chapter, compared to the others anyway. Its still all at Helms Deep, and I just _had _to put it in. Don't ask me why; that's just the way my weird mind works! 

Thank you for all my reviews. Replies are below. I know this chapter is a day late (I update every Monday now), and that is because I was on the Isle of Wight. For the whole weekend, and it was BLOODY FREEZING! 

Anyway…

I'm home now, and I did get an extra day off school, which kinda made up for it! ^_^

_~Lainfaer~ _

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

lgstarbaby07 – Glad you liked it. Thanks for reviewing. ^_^

Mrs. Greenleaf – Cookies and ice cream are scrummy! I totally agree with the whole happiness thing. When you make someone feel happy, it cheers you up. It's a nice feeling! Thanks for reviewing. ^_^

Jupiter's Light – Not too OCC? Good! ^_^ Thanks for reviewing. Do so again please! ^_^ 

sunni07 – Sorry 'bout the whole heart failure thing! Sure you don't need an ambulance? Oh, if you think they did something, then fine! Heehee…

Writers block is EVIL! I get it all the time. It stinks. I really like your story, its super cool! Dearie, I can't kill Leggy cos he doesn't die in the real story. I'll never do that! Unless I am feeling mega mean of course… 

Anyways, thanks for reviewing. ^_^

Elerrina – I have Orli topless? That good enough? I could e-mail it to you! Trust me, I have as many topless pics of Orli as I can possibly get. I have resorted to sticking posters on my CEILING cos I have no wall left! So Dad's a bit annoyed… 

Anyways, thanks for reviewing. ^_^

Mayrana – Yeah, Esty (cool nickname!) is back, so he's happy again. Mmm…..Leggy's behind….

Anyways….

Thanks for reviewing, and enjoy the chapter! ^_^ 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Chapter 12: Human Stampedes._

As soon as the doors were open, Amy was out there. For the past hours, they had been able to hear the fighting. They had heard a loud explosion as the Wall had been blown up, and a lot of them had screamed, clinging to each other for comfort. 

Then they had heard the Horn ring out, and the yells coming from the men, calls of victory. The doors were opened, and the women streamed out, desperate to find their husbands and sons. 

Amy looked everywhere, but could not see Legolas anywhere. She started to panic, as she could see neither Gimli, nor Aragorn either. She was pushed from side to side as more women and children ran out of the caves. 

"Legolas!" she yelled. 

"Aragorn!" 

"Gimli!" 

But there were no answers. She ran on, pushing her own way through the surging mass of people. She was rather short, only 5"8, and so easy to push. 

She got shoved against a wall, and the breath was rammed out of her chest. She paused for a few moments to get her breath back, then struggled on. 

She finally made it out of the Keep, and was nearly sick at the sight. Dead bodies lay everywhere, littering the ground. She saw Men, Uruk-Hai, and…. Elves? What on Earth were Elves doing lying on the battlefield of Helms Deep? 

She walked slowly along the Wall, looking around in despair. If Legolas had fallen, it would be impossible to find him in this lot. Suddenly, she heard a lot of commotion at the gates, and looked down over the wall to see what was going on. 

Riders were galloping into the Keep, lead by Théoden and Gandalf. She grinned. He had made it in time then. She also saw Éomer, the one who had surrounded them on the plains of Rohan as they had been searching for Merry and Pippin. She ran down to the main gate. 

It was crammed with people, all trying to get to their loved ones. She called out Legolas' name over and over again, hoping he would hear her above the uproar of the crowd. Horses were all over the place, and she nearly got trampled a few times. 

Suddenly, she was pushed roughly to one side, and she fell. Her hands clawed at the ground as she tried to get back up, but the surging mass of people were smothering her, and she could barely move. 

"Move!" she heard above the crowd. It was a male voice. 

She struggled to get up, but just could not move for all the people above and around her. 

"Move out of the way!" she heard again. 

Someone else fell over, and the place was in utter chaos now. As the riders made their way through the crowd, she had to move. She would easily be trampled on if she didn't get out of the way. Her sides were aching as more people shoved past her, their feet digging into her ribs and stomach. Someone trod on her hand and she cried out in pain.   

All of a sudden, horses' hooves appeared in front of her, and she prepared to get trampled. But the horse stopped right beside her. She looked up. 

A figure slid down easily from the saddle, and hoisted her up onto her feet. The room was completely silent now, save for the horses snorting and stamping their feet. She was cradling her hand, and gazing at the person who had just literally saved her life. 

Legolas smiled gently at her. Without a word, he lifted her up onto Arod and sat behind her. With one arm protectively round her waist, he urged Arod forward through the crowd, not really caring if anyone got stood on. 

But the crowd parted for them, all staring at the human being protected by an Elf. A few had seen the pair together already, but to most, it was a new discovery. 

Ignoring the looks, Legolas pressed on through the group of men, women, and children, making his way slowly to a nearby healing room, where he knew Gimli was being taken care of by Aragorn. He had received a head wound, which would have killed him had he not been wearing his helmet. 

No words were spoken. As they left the main entrance area, the crowds decreased in size a little. Legolas urged Arod into a faster trot, wanting to get Amy out of there as fast as possible. 

They reached the room, and left Arod outside. He carried her in, as her legs were hurting from when she had fallen. He laid her gently on a bed, and stroked her forehead. 

"Legolas," she whispered softly.

"Shh," he soothed, cupping her cheek with one hand. "I'm here now, its over." 

She smiled, and then her gaze flickered onto Aragorn who had sidled up beside Legolas. 

"What happened?" he asked. 

"She got trampled," Legolas replied simply, a small grin flitting across his face. 

She scowled. "It wasn't my fault! I was looking for you three, as was everyone else in Rohan at that particular moment in time. I got pushed over because I am quite small, got stood on at least four times, my hand has been squished to a pulp, I am sure of it, and I have been kicked in the stomach numerous times. I am in pain here!" 

Aragorn laughed. "I expect you're just bruised." 

"Just take a look at her hand Aragorn. It looks quite bad from where I'm standing."   

Aragorn took Amy's hand in his and inspected the damage done. "I think you have broken a couple of fingers, but that's about all. Nothing to worry about. I'll splint it up in a small bandage, and it'll be healed in a few days. The rest of your hand will come out in bruising though. I've got a special cream that will bring it out quicker." 

"Thanks Aragorn." 

"No problem." 

"How's Gimli?" Legolas asked. 

"Fine. He's sleeping at the moment. Best thing for him. It'll be healed soon." 

"What happened to Gimli?" Amy asked as Aragorn walked off. 

"He got a hit on the head, but he's going to be fine," Legolas assured her.  

She nodded. "Ok then. As long as you're all alright, that's all I care about." 

"We're fine, just like I promised." 

"Why are there Elves everywhere?" 

"They came to our aid at the last minute. Lothlórien and Rivendell Elves, sent by Lord Elrond. Haldir and his brothers came. Remember them?" 

"Yes." 

"Well, Haldir fell. He died in Aragorns' arms." 

Amys' eyes widened in shock. "No, not Haldir? Surely not?"  

He nodded sadly. "Aye, it is true. Many of them fell. Hardly any are left to return to Lothlórien." 

Aragorn returned then with the cream and gently rubbed it onto Amy's hand. He gave it to her, to attend to any other bruising, then left again to help with the healing of the wounded. 

Legolas took her back out to Arod, supporting her with an arm round her waist. He lifted her carefully up, then took her to a spare room inside the Keep. 

Once inside, he turned every bit of his attention to her. He eased her gently down onto the bed into a sitting position, and lit some candles. It was light outside, but the room was still rather dark. 

"Where are you hurt Amy?" he asked softly, crouching in front of her. He had removed his quiver and bow, and set them against the wall.  

"My whole body aches. The crowd was so huge; getting out of the caves was almost impossible. Everyone was pushing, all trying to get to the front, and I was shoved against a wall. Then, when I got out of that crowd, I went up onto the Wall. I saw Théoden and Gandalf riding in, and so made my way down to the main gate where you would all come in. I got pushed so hard; I lost my footing, and slipped. But once I was down, I couldn't get back up, no matter how hard I tried. No one helped me, or offered to help, and I was kicked in the sides and stomach as they all ran past. My hand got trodden on, as you know, and I was so scared a horse was going to step on me. It was complete chaos in there." She shuddered. 

He sat up next to her, slipping a comforting arm round her shoulders. She snuggled into his shoulder, welcoming his warmth. No matter how cold everyone else was, Legolas was always as warm as toast to Amy. She loved just cuddling up to him, lapping up his warmth that surrounded her like a comfort blanket. 

He kissed the top of her head. "Let's get this cream on you, then you can get some rest." She nodded. Exhaustion had caught up with her, and she couldn't remember clearly the last time she had slept properly. 

With Legolas' help, she removed her over-tunic, and she undid the laces on her main shirt. Slipping it round onto her front, she let Legolas rub the cream onto her back, shoulders, and arms. It was cold at the first touch, yet warmed as it was massaged by slender fingers all over her skin. It tingled slightly after Legolas had touched it, and she liked the feeling. 

After rubbing some onto her stomach, she did up her shirt, being careful not to damage her injured hand further. The bruising was definitely coming out now, and it hurt a lot. 

When she had finished, Legolas pulled her back into an embrace. He leant back against the wall, and held her against him. Her head lay on his chest, and she shut her eyes, sighing blissfully. He kissed her head again and she smiled. For now, they could just sit in there peacefully, with no interruptions, just bathing in each other's love. They had made it through the first major battle of the War of the Ring. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

See, it had a touch of sweetness to it! Chapter 13 will be up soon. See you next Monday! ^_^ 

_~Lainfaer~_


	13. Isengard's Hidden Surprises

Ah, now I reckon some of you out there might not like this chapter. But…tough luck! Seriously, if you don't agree with it, it's too late now. Sorry. 

Thank you for all my reviews and replies are below as always. Can't talk much, else ff.net might take it down for being in Chat format, or whatever they call it! :P

_~Lainfaer~_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Mayrana – Hope today has been good for you. Hmm, topless archery…like it…^_^ 

Thanks for reviewing. ^_^

sunni07 – Alright, alright, I give up! They did something, whatever! Legolas had his leggings on! And Amy had _some _sort of underwear! Heehee…

Hope I updated quickly enough, and thanks for reviewing. ^_^

Elerrina – I like long reviews! I'm working on the topless Orli pic! I have a Calcium Kid on my ceiling over my bed. Its been up about 2 weeks, and so far, I've been lucky cos it hasn't fallen on me…yet! I got a freaky one of Leggy made up of different LotR scenes. VERY strange! But cool! 

Finished Wait for Me? YAY!!!!!! *trumpets sound* Well done. Its nice that you always say nice chapter. Keeps me happy! Hope I updated soon enough and thanks for reviewing! ^_^

Hey, long reply! ^_-

Mrs. Greenleaf – You wish you were her? Sorry! I wish I was too at times… 

We can dream! ^_^

Thanks for reviewing. ^_^

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Chapter 13: Isengard's Hidden Surprises._

Not long after, they set out for Isengard. Amy now had her own horse, and Gimli rode with Legolas instead. They walked slowly through the wood of Huorns, keeping strictly to the path as much as they could. Each was wary of the trees surrounding them, and Amy kept her horse as near to Legolas' as possible. 

They came out of the trees soon enough, and spied the great tower of Orthanc not too far away. It was encircled by a thick wall of stone, but they could, even from that distance, that it was broken in many places, the rocks in piles all over the ground. 

As they rode nearer, they could see three figures lounging on the remains of the main entrance gate into Isengard. Legolas recognised them instantly, with his keen sight, and smiled to himself. 

"Welcome, my Lords, to Isengard," said Merry, standing and raising his brimming tankard to them. 

But a squeal interrupted him. Everyone turned to look at Amy, who was staring wide-eyed at the person sat beside Pippin. That person had exactly the same expression on her face. 

"OH…MY…GOD!" Amy screamed, leaping down off her horse and running to the rocks. 

"NATALIE!" 

"AMY!" 

The girl slid down as quickly as she could, and ran over to her friend. They met in the middle, and grabbed each other into a huge bear hug.     

Everyone looked on, completely and utterly confused by the whole situation. 

"I'm so glad you're here," Amy sobbed into her friends' shoulder. 

"Thank goodness I found you," Natalie answered, gripping her friend tighter. 

"How did you get here?" 

"It'll take too long to explain now. I think Gandalf is waiting to talk to you." 

"Tough." 

"Amy…" Natalie pulled away, reluctance obvious in her movements. Both had tears streaming down their face, but they were tears of joy.  

"When you two have quite finished…" Gandalf said, but he was smiling. 

"Excuse me Gandalf," Amy replied, turning round with her hands on her hips, "but my bestest friend in the whole entire world has just turned up. Don't you think I am just _teeny _bit excited, hmm?" She glared at him, demanding an answer. 

"I knew she was here." 

"WHAT!?!?!?!?" She gaped at him, mouth wide open. "And you never thought to _tell _me?" 

"I couldn't. You had to find out for yourself." 

Amy made a noise of frustration, and just turned away again. Natalie was grinning at her, the laugh desperate to escape. Amy glared at her, and Natalie had to really struggle to stifle the giggle about to erupt. 

"Now, Meriadoc Brandybuck, where is Treebeard?" Gandalf continued. 

"Over on the North side. He is awaiting your arrival." 

"Good. Now, you four stay here," he told Legolas, Aragorn, Gimli, and the very ecstatic Amy. "I will send a messenger when I need you." They nodded, and watched as he rode off with Théoden and his men. 

The Three Hunters tuned back to the hyperactive girls, who were chattering on endlessly. Their voices were fast and quite a bit higher than usual. Natalie had led Amy over to a pile of rocks, and they sat, still talking. 

"Ah hem." Pippin cleared his throat. 

The girls stopped and looked up at him. "Yes, Pippin?" Natalie asked. 

"I think these three might have something to say. And your horse looks a tad dejected Amy." 

Amy grinned. "Redigar, come here," she called. The horse walked obediently to her side, and she patted her neck. "Nope, she still loves me. Anyway, as I was saying…" she carried on her conversation with Natalie, still stroking the horses' mane. 

"Amy," Aragorn called softly, dismounting. The other two followed suit. "I think you had better tell us exactly who this is." 

"This is my bestest friend ever, Natalie. Nat, this is Aragorn, Gimli, and Legolas." 

"Hi guys," Nat said, looking at them each in turn and smiling. 

They smiled blandly back. Each had a look of…confusion on their faces.

"Anybody hungry?" Merry asked, breaking the rather awkward silence that was building up. He scrambled down off the rock pile, pulling Pippin with him. They went into the small hut they had recently discovered, and brought out all manners of food and drinks. Meats, bread, vegetables, fruits…you name it, and they most certainly had it. 

Gimli dived in as soon as the food was brought to him. Aragorn too, ate some, but Legolas said he was not hungry. He just had some water, as usual. Amy had a bite to eat, and Natalie joined her. The Hobbits of course, ate everything that they could fit in. 

Soon, Merry, Pippin, Aragorn, and Gimli had lit pipes, and were leaning back against the stones, puffing lazily away, lapping up the sunlight. Amy and Natalie were still talking, and Legolas was sat a small way away, looking out towards the woods. 

Amy reached out for her cup of water, and noticed this. She frowned. Why was Legolas separated from the rest of them? She went to stand up, but Natalie stopped her. 

"Where are you going?" 

"I need to talk to Legolas. I won't be long." She smiled at her friend, and made her way to sit beside him. She fingered the necklace as she went. In the crowds at Helms Deep, she had almost lost it. 

"Legolas?" she asked softly, crouching down beside his still figure. "Is something wrong?" 

He shook his head. "No, why should there be?" 

"I was just wondering why you weren't over there with us." 

"Can't stand the smoke." Amy grinned to herself. She didn't like the smell either, but she had grown used to it. Legolas, being an Elf, clearly hadn't. 

"Come and talk to Nat. She's dying to get to know you. She knows all about you of course, well, the version we know, but…" 

"No, you stay with her. You've been apart for a long time. You obviously have loads to catch up on." Was it her, or did Legolas' tone have just the smallest hint of jealousy to it? 

Amy shook that thought away. Legolas wasn't that sort of person. She had finally been reunited with her best friend…he would be happy for her, not jealous.  

Wouldn't he? 

She slipped her arm round his shoulders, and leant against him. "But she wants to talk to you." 

"Not yet." 

"Why?" 

"Just…not yet. You go back to her. She'll be wondering what's taking you so long." He shrugged himself out of her grasp, and stood up. Before Amy had chance to say something else, he had wandered off over to the horses. 

She sighed and went back to Natalie. "What's up with him?" she asked as Amy plonked herself back down. 

"I have absolutely no idea. He's behaving really strangely, and I don't like it, not one bit." 

Legolas sighed to himself as he stroked Arod. He should feel happy for Amy, not worried that she would be taken from him. She loved him, didn't she? Natalie was her best friend, and she would want to spend more time with her than him at the moment. It was perfectly understandable. 

But he still felt that pang of jealousy nestling in his heart. He tried to push it away, but it wouldn't go. Amy was happier than she had ever been in Middle-Earth, and here he was, feeling jealous of the thing that had caused her to be so happy! What was wrong with him? He wanted nothing more than for her to be happy. 

"Mana-ier tyára-ni Arod?" he asked in a whisper. (What should I do Arod?) 

The horse looked at him and snorted. He looked over the Elf's shoulder to the two girls, who were watching his master, whispering together. He shook his head, and Legolas looked round. He could see the look of dejection on Amy's face, and sense her confusion at his behaviour. He turned away again. 

"Tua amin síno! Pole-mana tyára-ni? (Help me here! What can I do?)" 

Arod just shook his head again, and bent down to nibble at the grass. 

Legolas sighed and leant his head against the horses' strong neck. "Never mind," he whispered. "I'm sure I'll figure something out… eventually." 

Arod snorted in agreement, glancing up to Legolas before turning his gaze back to the grass at his feet. Legolas smiled at his loyal steed, and continued to stroke his neck fondly. 

"Amy," Aragorn called softly. 

She looked over at him. "Yes?" 

"I need to talk to you." 

She crawled over to his side and waited for him to speak. 

"What's wrong with Legolas?" 

She sighed. "I don't know, he's been behaving strangely ever since we arrived here. Since I was reunited with Nat." 

Aragorn raised an eyebrow. "Really? Do you think he is jealous maybe?" 

"Jealous? Of what?" 

"Natalie." 

"Oh, don't be silly. He isn't that type of person. He should understand that I must stay with Nat for a bit. I haven't seen her for months." 

"I'm sure he does understand that, but you don't really know Legolas very well. Not as well as I do yet at any rate." 

"What?" 

"He loves you Amy, and you love him, correct?" 

"Yes." 

"Your heart is obviously being directed completely at Natalie at the moment. You're shutting him out…" 

"No I am not! Look, if he wants to talk to me, then why doesn't he come over?" 

"Amy, listen to me. Elves are very different from us humans. I guess he is just feeling a little…left out. Us four are smoking, and so he won't come anywhere near us, and you're with Natalie, constantly talking. About things from your world, things he won't understand. That is why he won't talk to you, because he won't know what to say." 

Amy looked at her feet. She knew what the Ranger was saying was right. She and Nat were talking about home, and how things had been going for the both of them. She hadn't even given Legolas a second thought really. He wouldn't understand what they were going on about, who they were talking about. He was alone. 

She sighed and stood up. "I'm going to talk to him again, clear this up. I hate this atmosphere." 

Aragorn nodded. "Good idea. And don't get angry with him. Remember, he is an Elf, you're a human." 

She nodded and walked over to where Legolas was still stroking Arod. 

"Legolas," she said softly, coming up beside him. 

"Yes?" His tone was cold, almost sharp. 

"We have to talk." 

"About what?" 

She sighed. Aragorn was right. Elves were different from humans, but in some respects, they were almost identical. She instantly recognised the stubbornness feature coming out loud and clear. 

"About us." 

"Hmm." 

"Legolas please don't be angry with me. I know all my attention has been directed at Nat today, but can you blame me? I haven't seen her for over two years. And when I came here, I thought I would never, ever see her again. But she has also come here, and now… everything seems perfect. I mean, it was already, because you have been looking after me…but that's not the point. Now it will be even more perfect because I have the both of you, and I don't want to lose you, either of you. I'm sorry if you're feeling left out, I never meant for you to feel that way, and I'm sorry…wait, I already said that…but please Legolas, try to understand. I need Nat here. She has been my best friend for years and years… since we were ten for goodness sake. That's thirteen years! And that is a long time in human years. I know it isn't in Elf years, but anyway…" but Legolas silenced her by placing a hand over her mouth. 

"You're babbling Amy. Slow down." His hand left her mouth and stroked her cheek. "I understand completely about you staying with Natalie at the moment. Don't worry about me, I'm fine." 

"Then come and talk to us," she pleaded. "I'm missing you." 

He laughed. "How can you be missing me when we've only been apart what…half an hour?" 

"Easily." 

He sighed. "I'll come over in a minute, but please, stop worrying. And tell Aragorn to stop fretting too. I saw you two whispering away over there. I just needed time to think, get my head around a few things. I haven't had much time to do that recently." 

"No, that's true. So…you'll come and see her?" 

"In a short while, yes." 

"Yay!" She squealed in delight and flung her arms around his neck. She kissed his cheek. "Thank you." 

"For what?" 

"Understanding me. Not many people do."  

He laughed and kissed her back. "Go on. Natalie's giving you strange looks. I take it you haven't told her about us yet." 

"Oops." 

"Exactly. Go on." He untangled himself from her vice-like grip, and she scuttled back over to her friend. 

Legolas felt Arod nudge him in the leg. "What?" The powerful horse just snorted. 

"Oh, I get it. You knew that was going to happen, right?" He nodded. 

"Stop being smart Arod. It doesn't become you." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

See, Nat's arrived. Like I said before, if you don't like it, tough. Tell me what you thought in a review. Have I gone too far by bringing Natalie in as well? More of her part in the story will appear later, promise. No flamers please. My chickens don't like smoke. Thank you! ^_^

_~Lainfaer~_


	14. We'll be ok

Not much to say. Just that I'm REALLY moody cos my great gran died Friday night. Sad family relatives all round. 

Thanks for all my reviews, and replies are below as always. ^_^

_~Lainfaer~_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

TriGemini – Cool, new reviewer! Yay. Glad you're enjoying. Thanks for reviewing. ^_^ 

Crecy – Another new reviewer! Wow. Pleased you're liking it so far. Thanks for reviewing. ^_^ 

Mayrana – Glad you like Nat. I was hoping you all would. Mmm…Leggy sleeping. I take it that he would only be in leggings? Heehee….

Week and a half holiday? Lucky…

Thanks for reviewing. ^_^

Elerrina – Good. Flames hurt. I don't like having singed eyebrows! I hope you got the pics of Orli I sent you! They were all the ones I could find! Troy looks like it's gonna be amazing. And Calcium Kid. It's meant to be out now, but there aren't any showings at my cinema! :'( 

Leggy jealous…just a little bit I wanted to add in. He just doesn't want to loose Amy, that's all. He's being…protective, I think is the word!

Thanks for reviewing. ^_^

(I gotta go read your stories now!) *scoots off*

sunni07 – You love your trig teacher? Oooook…. *backs away slowly*

Nah, hopping hurts after a while! Thanks for reviewing. ^_^ 

Mrs. Greenleaf – Ok, I get the point! You think it was a good idea! Thanks for reviewing. ^_^

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Chapter 14: We'll be ok._

"Oh you can search far and wide,  
You can drink the whole town dry.  
You'll never find a beer so brown  
But you'll never find a beer so brown  
As the one we're drinking in our town.  
You can kick your fancy ales.  
You can drink em by the flagon.  
But the only brew for the brave and true . . .   
Comes from the Green Dragon!"

The Hall erupted in cheers for the two Hobbits dancing on the table, mugs of beer in their hands. Amy and Natalie laughed, clapping their hands. Merry and Pippin bowed, then had their tankards refilled. 

They had returned to Edoras, and were now having a celebration for the victorious dead. Everyone was in high spirits, and many of the men were already drunk, or getting very close to being so. 

"I took my baby on a Saturday bang  
Boy is that girl with you  
Yes we're one and the same  
  
Now I believe in miracles  
And a miracle has happened tonight  
  
But, if you're thinkin' about my baby  
It don't matter if you're black or white  
  
They print my message in the Saturday Sun  
I had to tell them I ain't second to none  
  
And I told about equality and it's true  
Either you're wrong or you're right  
But, if you're thinkin' about my baby  
It don't matter if you're black or white  
  
I am tired of this devil  
I am tired of this stuff  
I am tired of this business  
Sew when the going gets rough  
I ain't scared of your brother  
I ain't scared of no sheets  
I ain't scared of nobody  
Girl when the goin' gets mean  
  
Protection  
For gangs, clubs, and nations  
causing grief in human relations  
It's a turf war on a global scale  
I'd rather hear both sides of the tale  
See, it's not about races  
Just places  
Faces  
Where your blood comes from  
Is were your space is  
I've seen the bright get duller  
I'm not going to spend my life being a colour  
  
Don't tell me you agree with me  
When I saw you kicking dirt in my eye  
  
But, if you're thinkin' about my baby  
It don't matter if you're black or white  
  
I said if you're thinkin' of being my baby  
It don't matter if you're black or white  
  
I said if you're thinkin' of being my brother  
It don't matter if you're black or white  
  
Ooh, ooh  
Yea, yea, yea now  
Ooh, ooh  
Yea, yea, yea now  
  
It's black, it's white  
It's tough for them to get by  
It's black, it's white, whoo"

("Black or White" - Michael Jackson ™)

The hall erupted in cheers for the two girls standing on the table. They laughed and bowed. 

"Another, another!" came the call. 

They looked at each, and grinned. Then they launched into 'Hit That' by Offspring.

The girls were having a laugh, dancing with the Hobbits, and singing along to various songs. Aragorn and Gandalf watched from the side, talking in hushed tones about Frodo and the Ring. But Legolas was nowhere to be seen. He was outside, watching the stars.

Later that night, Amy was woken by a lot of yelling and screaming. She jumped up to see Pippin gripping what looked like a great ball of fire. Next to her, Natalie had also woken up.

The door burst open, and Legolas and Aragorn ran in. Aragorn grabbed the ball out of Pippins' hands, and it rolled across the floor. Legolas held him back from getting hold of it again. Natalie and Amy ran over to Pippin to see if he was all right. 

Gandalf flung a cloth over the ball and it stopped rolling. He too, went to Pippins' side, knocking his concerned cousin and the girls out of the way. 

The young Hobbit was terrified of what he had just seen, and it took him a while to tell Gandalf exactly what had happened. But eventually, they found out he had seen the Dark Lord himself, and even a clip of his future plans to destroy the City of Minas Tirith. They had been lucky, extremely lucky. 

Next day, Gandalf rode with Pippin to Minas Tirith, to warn them of the impending danger. The others remained in Edoras, awaiting further instructions. 

Amy used the extra time to her advantage, and managed to get Legolas and Natalie talking. She had been drilling Natalie on what to say, and what not to say, and by now, her friend was pretty fed up of it.   

"Amy, stop fussing! I will not make a prat of myself. He knows me already for goodness sake."  

"Yes, just be careful. Elves can be rather temperamental."  

"Alright, alright."  

They took a walk round the City together, and the two girls tried desperately to tell Legolas of things that existed in their world, but not Middle-Earth. They told him about cars, computers, planes, electricity, and sports. Football, rugby, the Olympics… everything they could remember, they told him.    

By the end of the day, his head was swimming with all these new names and inventions. They had literally taught him how to drive a car.  

"No more, I think my head is about to explode with all this new information," he told them in the evening whilst they ate in the main hall.  

They laughed. "Trust me, there is so much you don't know about," Amy assured him.  

"All the competitions we enter our horse into for example," Natalie told him.  

"I miss Spirit," Amy said sadly.  

"So do I," Natalie agreed. They were silent for a while, and Legolas began to feel more than a little uncomfortable.  

"Anyway Natalie," Amy said after a few minutes. "How exactly _did _you get here? You never told us."  

"Well, I came down to Dorset for your funeral…" 

"MY WHAT!?"   
"Your funeral. You were dead, remember. You died in the car crash. I had to organise everything, as I was literally your next of kin. Once that was over, I stayed in your house for a while. I couldn't bear to leave and go back to London. Plus, I had to look after Spirit. I was even considering selling him, as you were no longer there with me to care for him. I had hit rock bottom. My life felt empty without you. I needed you, but I knew I would never see you again. My other friends from London came down, but even though they tried their best, no one could replace you." 

"Oh Nat," Amy whispered, taking her friends' hand. 

"Anyway, I was out collecting flowers, to put on your grave. I never bought them; I picked them from the woods near your home. It was summer of course, so there were plenty to choose from. Daffodils, tulips, roses… Anyway, I saw these beautiful violet flowers, tiny little things they were. I remembered you quite liked the colour purple, so I picked them. But as soon as I took one, the world started to spin. I thought it was just the heat, you know, being the middle of summer. I sat down against a nearby tree for support, but still the world kept spinning. I shut my eye, and I was sure I felt the ground beneath me tip. When I opened them again, I was in a completely different place altogether. The trees were much, much taller, and had silver barks. The ground was coated in leaves, which were huge, and rather a strange shape." 

"You were in Lothlórien," Amy guessed. 

Natalie nodded. "Yes. I sat there for a few minutes, trying to get my head around things, then noticed I still had a purple flower in my hand. The others had all disappeared. Then, an Elf appeared out of nowhere. He helped me to my feet, and took me to see the Lady Galadriel. She explained everything to me. She had organised it so that somehow, I would pick this tiny flower, and it would transport me to Middle-Earth so I could be with you. She knew how much I was missing you, and how much you were missing me. She thought that, for you to get on best in Middle-Earth, you would need me here, or something to that extent anyway. I arrived just two days after you left, sailing down the River. Gandalf took me with him to Fangorn Forest, and from there, I went to Isengard with Merry and Pippin, to meet up with you again." 

"Perhaps it was better that Gandalf didn't tell me," Amy pondered. "It was a much nicer surprise this way, plus I would never have been able to concentrate on anything else if I knew you were here." 

"That is exactly what he said," Natalie informed her. "He knows you too well already Amy." They laughed.     

"So, was your arrival here organised too then Amy?" Legolas asked. 

"I don't know," she replied thoughtfully. "It could've been. Lady Galadriel certainly didn't organise it. She would've told me, surely?" 

"It wasn't her that brought you here. She told me so herself," Natalie informed her friend. "Something else brought you here, but she does not know what."  

"I guess we'll never know then." 

"Doubt it." 

****

"The Beacons! The Beacons of Minas Tirith are lit!" 

The whole hall went silent, looking at Aragorn as he ran up towards the King. 

"Gondor calls for aid," he finished breathlessly. 

All eyes turned to Théoden. "And Rohan will answer! Summon the Rohirrim." 

The City came alive with hustle and bustle. People were everywhere, preparing for the second battle they were caught in the middle of. The Men readied themselves to ride to the main camp where all the soldiers would come together. Messengers were sent out asking for more, and wives said farewell to their husbands. 

"You two are to stay here, understand?" Legolas told Amy and Natalie firmly as he prepared Arod. 

"No. We're riding with you to the main…base, whatever you want to call it. If Éowyn is going, then so are we," Amy replied just as firmly. 

Legolas sighed. "Alright, but then you will stay there." 

"Yes Sir!" they replied, saluting him. 

He laughed. "Don't be cheeky. The idea is for you to remain safe, not to get yourselves killed."  

They grinned almost identical grins, and began to ready Redigar for the long ride. 

Soon, they set off. All were armed, the Rohirrims' armour glinting in the sunlight. It took them a couple of days to get there, and as they drew nearer to the Mountain, more people began to greet the King, telling him how many men they had gathered together so far. 

"6000 spears. Less than half of what I'd hoped for," Théoden sighed as he stood with Aragorn, looking out over the huge encampment. 

"6000 will not be enough to break the ranks of Mordor," Aragorn agreed, following the Kings' gaze. 

As Legolas and Gimli wandered around, Legolas noticed the horses were restless. He was told it was because of the Mountain. It was haunted, and an evil place. 

Amy and Natalie were in their tent with Éowyn, talking about what they were going to do. "I am not going to let that Elf go off without me again," Amy said resolutely. "Helms Deep was bad enough, but at least he was only on the other side of the Keep. This time, he's going to be on the other side of the bloody border!" 

"Calm down Amy, we'll work something out," Natalie assured her.  

"I am not leaving my uncle again, not so soon after he has recovered," Éowyn agreed. 

"We can fight. Just because we are female, doesn't mean we are weaker than men," Amy stated. 

"Exactly," Éowyn applauded. 

"Wait guys, just… slow down. Are you suggesting that we go with the men when they ride to Minas Tirith?" Natalie asked. 

"Yes," they replied in unison. 

 "You're mad." 

"And you are going to be mad with us, aren't you?" Amy pleaded to her friend. "Yes? Be all loony and loopy with us? We've had enough practise back home!" She grinned. 

Natalie grinned back. "I'm not going to let you two gallop off into unseen dangers with only an average of two brain cells between the both of you. You'll need someone with a bit of sensibility about them." 

Amy poked her tongue out, but hugged her friend all the same. "Thank you Nat. I knew we could make you see sense." 

"Well I can tell I'm not going to make you two see it." 

"Of course not. We've got our hearts set on this. Now, what are we going to wear, and how are we going to get hold of it?" Amy asked Éowyn. 

"Well, we'll help Merry prepare for the battle. Whilst I sort him out in the armoury, you two sneak some clothing out for us. Average sized chain mail, helmets, and all that kind of stuff. I already have a sword, and Amy, you've got your knives and bow. Natalie, we'll get you a sword, or knives if you can't carry one of them. I've had practise, and they are rather heavy. Add a shield, and we're sorted." 

"But my knives are Elven. The men are certain to notice that _tiny little _difference aren't they?" Amy asked. 

"Once you're all dressed up in the armour, it'll be fine," Éowyn assured her. 

"If you say so." 

"Aye, I do. We'll be ok you two. Everything will go fine" 

The next day, they helped Merry get fitted into armour. Whilst Éowyn helped him with that, Amy and Natalie, stuffed chain mail up their tunics and stole quietly out of the armoury. With that, went helmets, swords, shields, and all manner of things. They didn't know what they would need exactly, so took a bit of everything they could lay their hands on. That night, they went about fitting each other, and put the rest back.  

Then, they heard a rumour that Aragorn was taking the Path under the Mountain. Immediately, they went to try and stop him, but to no avail. Amy then suddenly realised that Legolas and Gimli would follow him. She ran off to find them. 

"Don't even think about it," she said sternly when she saw Legolas readying Arod. 

"Think about what?" he asked not turning to look at her. 

"I know what you're planning," she said accusingly. "We've just seen Aragorn. Please Legolas, don't go now. Not on the eve of battle!" 

"We have to. It's our only hope," he replied, finally turning round to face her. 

"What is?" 

"Aragorn will summon up the dead to help us in the fight." 

"You really think they're going to help? Oh Legolas please, that is just so… unlikely!" She stood with her hands on her hips, glaring at him. "If you leave me now, and something happens…I'll never be able to forgive myself for letting you go." She turned on her heel and ran off into the darkness. 

Legolas dropped Arods' reins and ran after her. 

She ran on, past the tents and peoples' stares. She came to the edge of the camp, and looked down from the great height at which they were. Hundreds of small white tents were dotted out far beneath her, the small campfires flickering in the darkness. The ground was so far away…she started to feel dizzy… 

Legolas came up behind her and pulled her away from the edge. She struggled to get out of his embrace but he held her tight. "Just let me go," she begged, tears streaming down her face. 

"No," he whispered in her ear, holding her even tighter. "Please just let me explain." 

She stopped struggling and went limp in his arms, exhaustion catching up with her. She hadn't slept well recently, and it was starting to creep up on her. 

He turned her round and tilted her head up to look at him. "Nothing is going to happen to me," he assured her. "I survived Helms Deep, I can survive the Mountain." 

"But you cannot kill the dead," she told him, the tears still falling. "If Aragorn fails, they will kill you, and I will never see you again. You won't stand a chance against them." 

"Aragorn will not fail," he said determinedly. "He is the King Amy, and if they fight for us, he will set them free. Trust me. I promise I will come back to you." He wiped her eyes. "Now, this isn't like you. You've never broken down like this before. What's wrong?" He fingered the necklace around her neck, noting the sapphire was not as bright as usual. She took his hand in hers. 

"I am just completely shattered. I'm tired of everything, of the fights, the danger, the worrying about losing you…its just got too much. And now this…crying was like my release." 

"I understand. Now, go and get some sleep. We'll be ok, I promise. I will see you very, very soon. And if I hear that you tried to go to battle, you will be in serious trouble." 

She just nodded. He lifted her up and took her back to her tent. As he laid her down on her bed, she smiled weakly up at him. "Amin mela lle Legolas." 

"Amin mela lle Amy," he replied, kissing her passionately. She returned it, then had to let him go. 

****

The next day, the girls were up earlier than anyone else, getting ready to leave. They tied their hair up under their helmets to prevent it trailing out and giving away their true identities. Amy refused to take off Legolas' necklace, and tucked it under the chain mail for safety. It was sparkling like normal now. Amy readied Redigar, and Éowyn fetched her and Natalie a horse each. The girls could not share a hose, as it would give them away. 

"I will get Merry," Éowyn told them. "It is better of he does not know about you two straight away." 

As the company started to ride out, the girls joined them, keeping their faces low. Éowyn rode on one side of Amy, Natalie the other. They had to keep her quiver and bow hidden.  

Éowyn grabbed Merry where Théoden had left him standing all forlorn, and they were on their way. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Heehee, she's sneaking off! Naughty, naughty. 

Hmm, I wonder what will happen next chapter…

Hint, hint, – There's a BIG battle involving the giant elephant things! Oliphaunts! ^_^

_~Lainfaer~_

**This chapter is dedicated to the memory of Dorothy 'Dolly' Maud Cook, 1914 – 2004. **

**Rest in peace Gran. **


	15. If War be the Cause of Death, , , stop

Er…short chapter. And…well…it contains the obvious part. I mean…LOOK AT THE BLOODY CHAPTER TITLE!!!!!! Uh oh…

Yeah, anyway, I guess you can kinda imagine what's going to happen now. backs away slowly, Legolas guarding her from readers with evil-looking weapons

Read, enjoy, and review! pulls Legolas away and scuttles off as fast as possible

_Lainfaer_

P.S. Thank you to everyone who gave their condolences about my great gran. The funeral's on Tuesday. L 

I hate funerals! And this is my first one as well! I get a day off school, but really, I think I'd prefer school! I hate good-byes, don't you? Thanks again. 

hye em yes – Will Amy and Nat help Éowyn? Read on and you'll find out! Thanks for reviewing. 

sunni07 – 22, hot and really nice? Ok, I'll agree with you on that! Yes, I mean Oliphaunts! Thanks for reviewing, and UPDATE!!!!! 

TriGemini – Yup, I like suspense! Keeps your readers reading! Hmm, will he find out…read on to…find out! Thanks for reviewing. 

ElvenStar5 – Well, a big adventure would be nice. They are going to have an adventure, kind of. You'll se what I mean…

Thanks for reviewing! 

fallenangel – Thank you very much. Your prayers are welcome. Glad you enjoyed the chapter, and thanks for reviewing. o - angel, see! 

Mayrana – You think it was a good chapter? Goody goody gumdrops! Swimming Legolas? Mmm…hurriedly wipes away drool

Ok, here's the chapter for you! grabs pic of **NAKED!!!!!!** Legolas and scoots

Oh, and thanks for reviewing! 

Crecy – Nope, he won't know! Heehee, thanks for reviewing. 

Mrs. Greenleaf – I cried a little, cos my mummy was upset. I didn't know he that well…but anyways, back to the review reply…

Glad you liked the chapter; enjoy this one, and thanks for reviewing. 

Elerrina – Yeah, she's in a much better place now. Although she _did_ pass away in hospital. Never mind, I'm sure she's happy up there with Great Granddad! 

Hmm, yes, two loony girls going into War…I wonder…

Thanks for reviewing. It was nice talking to you. 

_Chapter 15: If War be the cause of death…stop._

They galloped eagerly over the plains of Rohan and then Gondor, making their way as fast as they could to the White City. Éowyn clung tightly to Merry, and Natalie and Amy stayed as close to each as possible. 

As they crested the hilltop to see the City completely under siege, their hearts sunk just a little. As all eyes turned to face them, they rang their horns out over the plains, striking fear into the hearts of the Mordor forces. 

As Théoden galloped along the front, clashing sword with spear, Amy looked across at her friend. "What on Earth are we doing here?" she asked in a whisper. 

"Haven't got a clue, but I've got a sudden burst of adrenaline." 

"Same here!" They grinned at each other, and then joined in the call of the Rohirrim. Then, they rode on headfirst into the wave of Orcs, swords, and spears at the ready. 

On and on they rode, trampling the Orcs into the ground. The enemy was taken completely unawares by this sudden surge of anger shown by the Rohirrim, and their confusion was used as an advantage. 

Then, just as they thought they had done all they needed to do, the men saw the Mumakil from the South heading their way. Amy and Natalie just looked at each other with tired expressions. 

They reformed the ranks, and charged again. Without a doubt, the Mumakil were huge, and almost impossible to take down, but if they fired arrows at the heads, it did help a great deal. 

The three females stayed together, riding under the giant legs of the Mumakil, and cutting into them whenever possible. However, when they did this, they were unhorsed when the huge beast collapsed almost right on top of them. They grouped together, and then found that Merry was missing. 

Out of the corner of her eye, Amy saw a great big black thing flying towards them. She turned, and saw the winged beast, bearing the Lord of the Nazgûl bearing straight down onto Théoden. The other two followed her gaze, and stood, frozen, as it flung Théodens' horse, along with the King, across the battle plain. Théoden was then trapped underneath the weight of his horse, and the beast stepped closer, ready to 'feast on his flesh' as the Nazgûl so delicately put it. 

But they were there. Éowyn stood in the middle, Amy on her left, Natalie on her right. "You will die if you touch him again," she threatened. 

Whilst he was occupied with Éowyn, Amy fixed an arrow to her bow, and shot the beast in the eye. It screamed and stumbled. Éowyn and Natalie then proceeded to chop off its head. The Nazgûl fell to the floor in a great cloud of dust. 

Amy fired yet another arrow as he rose up, but just missed. "Bugger it," she cursed. Then, her eyes were drawn to the huge mace he held.

"Crap."

But Éowyn was determined to be avenged. She grabbed another shield, and stood up against the Lord of the Nazgûl. Natalie and Amy stood by her, swords, and knives drawn. They ripped off their helmets, hair falling down to its normal length. Now they could actually see what they were doing. 

He swung his mace, and they ducked. He brought it down hard again, and they swerved out of its path. Each time he swung it, they moved smoothly out of the way. But he sped up, and hit Éowyns' shield, shattering it, and breaking her arm in the process. 

"Fool," he said, clutching her round the neck. "No man can kill me." 

By now, Merry had found Amy and Natalie, and together, they shoved the largest sword they could find into the back of the Lord. They screamed, falling back onto the ground, hitting their heads rather hard.

Éowyn stood to her full height. "I am no man," she told him, taking her helmet off. "You look upon a woman." She thrust her sword as hard as she could into his face, and slumped back against Théodens' horse, exhausted. 

The Lord of the Nazgûl seemed to crinkle up, and shrunk. He finally dissolved and blew away as a cloud of dust.  

Éowyn dragged herself round to her uncles' side. Their last few moments together were tragic, and too sad to be told here. Then, Éowyn saw her two friends lying motionless upon the ground. She cried out and crawled back over to them. 

"No, please no!" she begged, tears welling up as she felt desperately for pulses. "Amy, Nat, please, wake up!" 

But they were completely unresponsive. And there was no pulse to be found on either of them. Éowyn cried out in anguish, and collapsed next to them, falling into unconsciousness. 

Legolas stood beside his friends on the battle plain as they inspected the damage that had been done. The scale of death and injury was beyond reckoning, and the stench of death was all about them. 

He saw Pippin walking aimlessly around, then cry out as he found Merry, buried beneath the dead body of an Orc. He watched for a few moments, glad that the Hobbit was alive. Then he saw Pippin looking at him, his tiny face suddenly pale. He was beckoned over, and he went, wondering what they wanted. 

"Legolas," Merry whispered as the Elf crouched beside him. "It's…Amy. She came. She's…over there…" 

But Legolas heard no more. He ran in the direction Merry had pointed him in, looking desperately for any signs of her. Why had she come? Why hadn't she stayed where she would be safe…? 

He spied Éowyns' golden hair among the black of the Orcs and ran over. Sure enough, beside her, were Amy and Natalie, their faces pale and lifeless. He cried out, pulling her free. She was limp in his grasp, and he buried his face in her neck, tears freely flowing. The chain of the necklace broke, and it fell to the floor, the sapphire dull. 

Aragorn heard his friends' cry, and ran over to see what had happened. When he saw Legolas cradling the limp form of Amy, he stopped dead in his tracks. Surely not…

He ran to his friends' side, collapsing onto the ground beside him. "Legolas, please tell me no." 

"She's gone," the Elf whispered, looking at the Ranger. "She's dead Aragorn." 

"No, she can't be…" 

"She is!" Legolas turned back to her, holding her tighter against his body, willing it to live. 

Aragorn crawled round to see Natalie, and saw that she too, was dead. He bowed his head, then lifted her up. "Come on Legolas. Let's get them into the City." 

Legolas easily picked Amy up, and placed the necklace on top of her. He saw how dull the sapphire had become, and realised why his mother had told him to give it to Amy. However bright the sapphire had been, that was how alive she was. Now it was dull, because she was dead. He followed Aragorn back to the others. By now, Éomer had found his sister, and was also bearing her into the City. 

As the three walked by carrying their precious bundles, Gandalf, Pippin, Merry, and Gimli were silent, heads bowed. Gimli walked beside Legolas, his hand resting affectionately on the Elfs' arm. Legolas welcomed the friendly touch and smiled down at the Dwarf. But Gimli had seen the tears, and realised that they ere too late to save the girls who had become so close to their hearts. 

Once inside the City, they were laid down in a room in the palace. Éowyn was borne away to the Houses of Healing, as she was still alive. Legolas sat by Amy and Natalie, unwilling to leave. He knew that the War was still not over, but he could not bring himself to go. They were all meeting in the throne room, but Legolas could not tear himself away from his loves side. 

"Why Amy?" he asked in a choked voice, gripping her hand. "Why did you go against me? Why didn't you just stay at the Mountain, where you would have been safe? I'm here see, I cam back, just like I promised, yet I find you…dead." He stuttered out the last word, not wanting to believe it. 

"What happened melamin?" he asked in a whisper. "How did you die? You don't seem to have any injuries." 

"It was the Lord of the Nazgûl Legolas," came a soft voice from the doorway. 

Legolas spun round to see Pippin standing there. "What?" he asked in disbelief. 

"Merry has just woken up and told me everything," the young Hobbit replied, coming over to Legolas. "They were fighting him, Lady Éowyn, Lady Amy, and Lady Natalie. They killed his winged steed, then turned on him. Whilst Éowyn kept him occupied from the front, Merry, Amy, and Natalie snuck round behind. They shoved a sword into him, and then collapsed onto the ground. Merry says he can't really remember what happened after that; he was knocked unconscious by the force of the blow. But he felt a strange pain pass through him as they plunged the sword into the Ringwraiths' back. Like a paralysing force, freezing them to the very bone. That's all he could tell me. I thought I had better tell you." He looked at the floor, not wanting to see his two friends lying motionless on the beds beside him. 

Legolas just stared at him for a moment, then slid onto the floor beside him. "Thank you for telling me," he whispered, bringing Pippin into a gentle embrace. Pippin clung onto him, both of them crying by now. 

As Legolas rode out at the head of the column beside Aragorn and Gandalf, he felt his heart break. He had left Amy and Natalie in the care of the healers, and when he returned, he would go about burying them. 

He took a deep breath and straightened up in his saddle. He mustn't think about that if he was to concentrate on the task ahead of them. Gimli noticed the sudden change in his friends' stature, and guessed what was running through his mind. He grinned to himself. Legolas was strong; he could get through this with his and Aragorns' help. 

The group rode silently on, nearer and nearer to the Black Gate of Mordor. Legolas kept his thoughts firmly away from Amy. Well, he tried to. 

It was an impossible task _not _to think of her. He could picture her smiling face, hear her laugh, feel her touch…how could he forget her? He started to slouch again. 

Gimli frowned and poked him in the small of the back. "Sit up straight Elf. You'll get a bad back sitting like that." 

Legolas turned round to look at his friend. "Sorry Gimli." He sounded tired, worn out. 

"Listen laddie, I know this is hard for you, but once it is all over, you can think about her as much as you like." 

"I know; it's just so hard." 

"I know it is," he said softly, squeezing Legolas' shoulder comfortingly. 

Legolas smiled. "Thank you Gimli. How do you understand me so well?" 

"When a person encounters death, they nearly always react the same. True, different races act differently to others, but we all grieve. And that is what you're doing. It is perfectly understandable." 

Legolas nodded. "Guess so." He smiled, then faced the road again.   

At the Gate, Gandalf spoke with the Mouth of Sauron, as he called himself, then the whole of Mordor was unleashed. The Gates opened, and the Army came flooding out like water from a sluice gate. The third major battle began. 

See why I had the Elf guarding me! Reviews would be nice…preferably no flames. Though I guess I kinda deserve them now…

Chapter 16 will be up in about a week's time. Now, I've got to go and get ready for a funeral. stomps away, mumbling I hate funerals…

_Lainfaer _


	16. The Perfect Wedding?

AH!!!!! LAST CHAPTER!!!!!

Were you expecting that? I kinda forgot to warn ya last chapter…

Ducks various objects thrown by readers

Yes, I killed them! And now Leggy is all sad and alone. Aww…bless…

I am so evil.

Anyways, I am putting a warning in all my chapters today. And it is…

DO NOT GET SUNBURNT ON YOUR BACK AND SHOULDERS! IT HURTS! A LOT!!!

Trust me; I am in considerable pain at the moment. And jet skis are fun!

Anyway, back to the chapter…

Thank you for all my fantabulous reviews, and replies are below as always.

_Lainfaer_

__

__

__

__

__

Mrs. Greenleaf - hands Mrs. Greenleaf a great big handful of tissues Better? And use them to wipe the tears off your computer desk. Wet keyboards are NOT good. Trust me, I've spilt about four glasses of water on mine, and half the keys are buggered!

I'm a good writer? bounces round room in happiness That is so cool! Thank you very much! Thanks for reviewing too.

hye em yes – Hmm, are they dead? Read on to find out! Thanks for reviewing.

Elerrina – I cried at my great grandma's funeral too. I couldn't help it. Yeah, I wasn't feeling too good, so I wrote a whole load of sad stuff.

You have been feeling like a Frankenstein? Ok…

No, flames are not nice. They burn and singe! Owchie…

Thanks for reviewing.

sunni07 – Ok, ok, enough on the hatred already! Of course I have a trick up my sleeve, doesn't every author? I love keeping you people in suspense, its so much fun!

So, the soccer season is neatly over, right? I look forward to chapter 20! Thanks for reviewing.

Mayrana – I know I deserve a flame, but please don't give me one! You love me really! takes pic of teary-eyed Legolas, and bandages up his head Getting clumsy in his old age? Lols, thanks for reviewing.

TriGemini – Nope, funerals are icky. Good and sad? A nice mixture, yes? You want Amy to return? Well, my friend who I have based Amy on, (she is actually called Amy,) always has a habit of bouncing back. Perhaps my Amy will as well…

Thank for reviewing!

ElvenStar5 – Funerals are very, very sad. Anyways, glad you liked the chapter, and thanks for reviewing.

Varda – I understand what you mean about Amy being a bit _too _perfect, so after this chapter you'll probably shoot me! I guess I kinda deserve it actually. A horse would have been more acceptable I suppose, but never mind. It's done now. I know about the whole hannon lle / diolla lle thing, but diolla lle is Quenya. When I first started writing this, I only had a Quenya dictionary. Then I found the Sindarin. Oops….

Thanks for your review, and I hope the rest of the story was ok.

__

__

__

__

__

_Chapter 16: The Perfect Wedding?_

__

__

__

_"Taken. _

_Gone. _

_Stolen. _

_Dead. _

_What if I had been there? _

_Would it have made a difference? _

_Could I have saved you? _

_Or would you still have died? _

_Death used its sharp claws,_

_To snatch you away from me. _

_The darkness envelops you,_

_As it envelops me. _

_Cold, cruel, harsh._

_Malicious, malevolent, merciless. _

_Heartless, pitiless, ruthless.   _

_Cold-blooded, unkind, wicked. _

_These words, _

_Describe your death to me. _

_Was it my punishment,_

_For loving you? _

_Is love so bad? _

_Is love so wrong? _

_I thought love was a blessing._

_Clearly not. _

_I miss you my love._

_I cannot live without you._

_Come back to me._

_Come back to my arms. _

_The darkness comes, _

_It takes over me. _

_Destroys my light. _

_I'll be joining you soon._

_I promise. _

_I'm coming. _

_Very soon my love._

_We'll be together again." _

"Legolas! Legolas, open this door immediately!"

Aragorn banged on the oak door again. "Legolas please! I…need help with my…wedding outfit!" Gimli looked at him in disbelief, but Aragorn just shrugged.

"Listen laddie, if you don't open the door right now, I shall break it open with my axe! And by the look on Aragorns' face, he won't like that very much."

The door opened a crack and Legolas peered out. "What?"

"Legolas, what are you doing in there?" Aragorn asked.

"Nothing."

"Can we come in?" he asked in a softer tone. Legolas just nodded and let them in.

The room was dark, and so Aragorn opened the curtains. Legolas shielded his eyes against the bright light. Aragorn frowned at him. "Legolas, you are meant to like light, not shield your eyes against it. What is the matter with you?"

"My heart…it hurts," he replied, sitting down on the end of his bed. "I'm so tired. I just want to go to sleep…"

"Don't you dare!" Aragorn told him fiercely, sitting down beside him. He slipped an arm round the Elf's' slender shoulders. He knew, that if Legolas went to sleep, there was a high possibility that he wouldn't wake up again.

"Why not?"

"You know why Legolas. Come on, you've got to be strong. I know you are grieving, and everyone understands that, it's just… I don't want to lose you Legolas. Not after everything we have been through together." He squeezed him affectionately, holding him closer to his own body.

Legolas smiled. "I know. But I want to be with her Aragorn. That seems to be the thing that people cannot understand."

"We do Legolas, but we don't want you to leave us," Gimli told him. "I know that sounds selfish, but you don't realise just how much you are loved, how much you are still needed."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. Gimli's right Legolas. You have to stay, if only for my wedding. You weren't seriously going to miss it were you?"

"No. I'll be ok. Did you say you needed a hand?"

"Aye, I do. Coming?"

"Yes, on my way." Aragorn helped the tired Elf to his feet, and they made their way to Aragorns' chamber to help him prepare for the upcoming wedding.

Arwen and her company hadn't actually arrived yet, but Aragorn knew they were coming. The preparations had started long ago, and the City was alive with activity.

"Doesn't she look _incredible?_"

"Absolutely stunning."

"Wow, that dress is amazing."

"She looks so beautiful."

"I hope my wedding will be like this."

"Don't talk about marriage yet, you're only twelve!"

Arwen grinned at all the murmurs running through the crowd as she made her way up towards the alter. It had taken her ages to get ready, and now the time had come for her and Aragorn to finally get married.

She saw Legolas and Gimli standing up beside her fiancé, smiling at her. She smiled nervously back, and then stopped by Aragorn. The ceremony began.

Later that evening, the main hall in the palace of Minas Tirith was full of people. Music was playing, and people were dancing. Speeches had been spoken, toasts made, and now everyone was just enjoying themselves.

Up at the head table, Aragorn and Faramir were talking, as were Arwen and Éowyn. The Hobbits were sat together, talking and eating, and Gimli and Legolas were sat together, also talking. Legolas was much quieter than usual, but Gimli knew why. Tonight would probably be the last night he would talk to his friend this way. He was planning to leave them soon, leave, and never come back.

"I'm telling you, the axe is a far better weapon than a bow and arrow," he argued, gulping down some ale.

"No, a bow and arrow are much easier to use. They're lighter, and can be shot a much farther distance than an axe!"

"For close contact fighting, an axe is the best weapon you could possibly have."

"In close contact, I use my twin knives."

"They just small axes."

"No they are not! Gimli, have you ever actually looked at my knives properly?"

"No. You would never let me anywhere near them."

"I wonder why?" he asked sarcastically. "They look nothing like axes."

Gimli just grinned and took another swig of ale. "Whatever you say Elf, whatever you say."

They carried on bantering like this for a while, finding anything and everything to argue about. But it was all good fun, and they would eventually come to a conclusion on things. Well, most of the time.

A couple of hours into the celebrations, Aragorn stood and raised his hands for silence. All eyes turned to look at him. One last speech was clearly on the Kings' agenda.

"My people," he began. "I know we have already had the speeches, the toasts etc, etc, but I just wanted to say one last big thank you to all of you." A huge cheer rose up, and it took a while to quieten the crowd again.

"Yes, yes, thank you very much." A laugh passed through the hall this time.

"Now, I am determined, that whilst my rule lasts, Minas Tirith will be made more beautiful and…" but he was interrupted by the hall doors banging open.

Everyone turned to see who had entered. What they saw, was not necessarily what they were expecting to see.

Two hooded and cloaked riders, mounted on two white stallions. The whole hall was silent, waiting for someone to respond. Most people were looking at the two new arrivals, but some turned to the King, to see what his reaction to this interruption would be. 

Aragorn was staring at them, a bit lost for words. He suddenly realised his people were waiting for an explanation, and so he cleared his throat.

"Who enters my halls in such a manner?"

"Only one who would be daring enough to my Lord," replied one, removing their hood. The other followed suit.

"Sweet Eru of the high heavens!" someone at the high table exclaimed.

They dismounted their horses, and walked up to the high table, the crowd parting for them. Once there, they bowed gracefully. "My Lord, forgive our rude entrance," the first one stated. "But we wanted to make a lasting impression. Have we succeeded?" Aragorn noticed they wore a silver tear drop necklace with a sapphire embedded in the centre. He grinned slyly at them. "You two will surely be the death of me," he said.

Amy and Natalie grinned identical grins. "Oh no my Lord, we could not possibly be the cause for such a tragic event," Natalie answered.

Aragorn raised an eyebrow, then remembered something. He looked down the table to where Legolas had been sitting. But the Elf was nowhere to be seen. But Gimli tilted his head out of the hall, towards the corridor that led to Legolas' room.

"I will go my Lord," Amy offered, and swept off down the hallway, the crowd once again making way for her.

"Come up here, Lady Natalie," Aragorn offered, pulling up a chair for her beside him. "You deserve a seat at the Kings' table." She smiled graciously, and took the offered seat.

Amy ran down the corridor, checking every room she came to. But each one was empty. She began calling for him. "Legolas! Legolas!"

Her cries became more desperate, her voice louder. "Legolas where are you?"

Her path led her right to the end of the hallway, and then it was a dead end. She yelled rather a rude word, and turned back the way she had come.

Again, she looked in every room, and then came to a door that was locked. It had not been so when she first checked. She banged on it, and yelled through the wood. "Legolas! Legolas, are you in there? Please, if you are, open up!"

But there was no sound coming from within. She whistled sharply.

Not long after, her stallion came galloping up the hallway. No one was following him, and she assumed that Natalie had told them to stay put.

"Tamno-en annon dad," she told him. (Kick the door down.)

He gave her a funny look, but did as his mistress told him.

Soon, the door gave way, and she hurried in, looking desperately around. The stallion waited outside.

There he was, collapsed on the bed. She ran to him and saw his eyes were shut. "Bloody…stupid…ruddy… Legolas wake up!" she yelled, shaking his shoulders.

But he made no response. She checked for a pulse. It was weak, and his breathing was extremely shallow. She could just about see his chest rising and falling.

"Legolas," she said a bit more softly. "Echuivo Legolas. Saes melamin, echuivo!" (Wake up Legolas. Please my love, wake up!)

She placed her hand over his heart, draining her energy into him. She bent down, and with her last drop of energy, kissed him passionately upon the lips.

When she was almost collapsed from exhaustion, his eyes flickered open to gaze up at her. She smiled weakly back. "Nice to have you back with us Legolas. Where'd you go, hmm?"

He just stared at her, lost for words. She smiled and kissed him again. "I'm here melamin. I've come back."

"How…why…I don't understand," he whispered, his hand coming up to caress her cheek, his fingers trailing down to play with the silver droplet on the chain.

"Shh, that doesn't matter now. Sleep now. I'm here."

"Is this just a dream?" he asked.

"No, no dream. This is all real, I promise you." She tucked her hair behind her ears, and his eyes widened as he saw the pointed tips. She grinned. "Neat, aren't they?"

"I am dreaming."

"No, you are not." She kissed him again, and this time, he responded. "That does not happen in dreams Legolas, no matter how much you want it to," she told him, softly stroking his cheek. "Sleep now." She lay her head down on his chest, and they fell asleep in each other's arms.

As the sun rose the next morning, they were still in the same position. Amy's stallion was still outside the door, stopping anyone from entering. He was being the door in fact.

Amy stirred first and looked down at her sleeping love. He looked completely at peace, and she smiled. One day, she would tell him what happened when she and Natalie had died.

They had gone to the Halls of Mandos, which surprised them both a little. Surely, because they ere humans from Earth, they should have gone to heaven?

There, they were judged, separately, asked questions about what they wanted to happen to them, and what should happen to their friends.

"I wish for my friends in Middle-Earth to live happily in peace forever. And look after Legolas. He'll need it."

"I wish that all Amy's friends and all the new ones I have made to live in peace forever and ever. Oh, especially Legolas. He'll be heartbroken when he sees Amy has died."

"No more war please."

"Um…no more fighting, never again."

"Er…happiness for all time?"

"Can everyone down there be…happy and joyful. No more sadness."

"The world will be rebuilt."

"Everything will be fixed that was broken during the fighting."

"Laughter and love forever."

"Everyone will love everyone else. No more tears."

"Really, just, everyone to live happily, no more fighting, and peace forever and ever."

"World peace to put it simply."

The judges smiled at what the girls had asked for. They had been completely selfless and wanted nothing more than for their friends to be happy.

"Very well," the head judge had said when they were brought back together. "You wish for Middle-Earth to remain a happy and war-free place, correct?" They had nodded.

"Very well. Evil has been destroyed forever from the world, and so that wish has come true already. Now, for your friends to be happy and joyful. They have just lost you two to death. They aren't going to be particularly happy, are they?"  

"They'll get over it. Won't they, my Lord…?" Amy had asked timidly.

"Possibly. But Prince Legolas, this has hit him hardest. I doubt he will be able to survive another week on Earth. His heart will break, and he will join you in Mandos."

"No!" Amy had cried out. "Please don't let him die! He can't die, not after surviving the War, and all the battles! Please, let him live!"

"I am not in control of whether he lives or dies Amy. However, you are."

"Me?"

"Yes. If you hadn't have gone against his orders and gone into battle and died, you would still be living. It is your fault he is dying himself."

Amy had then proceeded to burst into tears.

"I can change that," he had consoled her. "I will send you back to Middle-Earth as guardians. That will be your official title. You will return as Elves, and that will mean of course, you will be immortal. You will be gifted with steeds of the highest quality. It will be your job to deal with any evil that may come back from the aftermath of this War."

They had just stared at him in disbelief.

"Wha…?" Natalie had started, and then, they found themselves sitting in the middle of a forest, their white stallions grazing beside them. Sitting in shock for a few moments, they gazed at one another.

"I have pointy ears!" Amy squealed.

They had ridden with all haste to Minas Tirith, and galloped up through the City. There had been no one around, as all were at the wedding celebrations. They had made their grand entrance in the hall, and Amy remembered seeing Legolas at the table. He had quickly disappeared.

She giggled quietly and looked down at the Elf in her arms. He was going to be ok now, as was she. They would live together… somewhere, and nothing would separate them ever again.

Ta da!! The End, finis, ende, teleth, metta! Hey, that's… counts … five different languages! English, French, German, Sindarin, and Quenya! Nice one Lainfaer…

So, yeah, that's it! Good ending? I couldn't leave Leggy alone for all time and let him fade away and die! True, I had all the power over which way this story would go, but I could not bring myself to do that! Maybe it would have made a more interesting ending, but I just felt that those two were made for each other.

I know; I know it is a typical ending. And you're all probably thinking that Amy and Natalie have now become Mary-Sues. But seriously, that is NOT how I wanted them to be at ANY stage of this story. I've already had a load of stick for making Beinlóth a 'Mary-Sue', but I had never meant for her to be. And these two certainly aren't. Seriously, if you ever met the real Amy and Natalie…well, let's just say they are NOTHING like Mary-Sues. No offence dears…

So, that is it for Love Conquers All. I hope you enjoyed it, and please go and have a peek at my other stories. New readers and reviewers are always welcome!

Namárie for now my lovely readers!

_Lainfaer_


End file.
